Kaiba's Preferences
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: Anzu, trying to keep Kaiba away from Yami, tries to set him up with various girls, only problem is...Kaiba doesn't seem at ALL interested...Wonder why? YamiKaiba, slight BakuKaiba YAOIShounenai
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh . . . so . . . go suck on a fish . . .

**Warnings:** Slight yaoi, shounen-ai, implied themes. OOCness . . . Uke! Seto . . . oh! And Anzu bashing-ugh! Can't stand that girl!

**Summary**: Anzu, trying to keep Kaiba away from Yami, tries to set him up with various girls, only problem is . . . Kaiba doesn't seem at ALL interested . . . wonder why? Yami/Kaiba, slight Baku/Kaiba . . . Uke! Seto

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Anzu's plan; Yami's confession

Yami rolled his eyes. Not this again, he thought as Anzu skipped cheerfully toward him and Yugi. That damned girl wouldn't know rejection if it ran up and robbed her!

But of course, Yugi just smiled. "It's not that bad, Yami. At least you know you have an admirer. I think it's cute how much she likes you."

Yami frowned. "Aibou, we talked about this. She's wasting her time. And, unfortunately, I'm losing my sanity."

Yugi giggled as Anzu made it to their destination. "Hi, Yami. Yugi."

As always, Anzu was happy and chipper, and not the least be deterred by Yami's glare; which he was almost sure she took for the complete opposite as it was meant to be taken as: hate.

"Hello Anzu. Yami and I were on our way to Mokuba's." Yugi smiled gingerly.

Of course, Anzu wouldn't want to go to Kaiba's mansion, only because Kaiba would be there. But nonetheless, if Yami was going, so would she.

"Great! I could tell Yami about my new dress. I bought it especially for Mokuba's birthday party."

Yugi sighed. Well, at least he got over his crush for Anzu. Now all he had to do was get over his crush for Jou. And everything would be back to normal!

Er . . . almost normal, he thought as he looked back at his Yami.

Poor guy.

Anzu was going like the energizer bunny. She just kept going and going and going. Yami looked like he was about to send the damned girl to the Shadow Realm.

"Uh . . . Anzu . . . Mind keeping it down a bit. Yami needs to call Mokuba to tell him we're on the way." Yuugi said as he passed Yami the cell phone.

Of course, Yami could barely use a normal phone, let alone a cell phone. But he looked eternally grateful anyway.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Yuugi, would you like to hear about my new dress? I bought it the other day at this new store by the arcade. It's -" And she kept on rambling, but at least Yami didn't have to hear her.

Luckily, before he started to press random keys on the phone, it rang.

"Uh . . . Yes?"

_"Yuugi?"_

"Yami."

_"Oh. Sorry about that. " _Mokuba giggled_. "I was wondering when you guys were coming over. I can't plan my party myself, and Niisama is busy in his office. I'd rather be gone with you guys before he realizes that I invited you over."_

Yami nodded, although Mokuba couldn't see. "I see. We should be there in a while. I was wondering . . . Will Kaiba be at the party, also?"

Mokuba was silent for a moment before he snickered. _"Why? Wanna wear something special for him?"_

Yami blushed furiouslyWHAT! Of course not. I just . . . well . . . uh."

Mokuba laughed over the phone line. _"Calm down, Yami. It's not like I didn't know. Hell . . . Who doesn't know?"_

Yami frowned slightly, though he was still blushing"Does . . . HE know?"

_"Who, Niisama? Nah. I...uh . . . I'll see ya when you get here."_

Yami nodded, again. Good. Seto didn't know. That made things a whole lot easier.

Yuugi smiled back at his Yami. Anzu was still talking, though he wasn't listening so he couldn't really say what she was rambling on about.

"Is Mokuba ready?" the shorter of the two asked.

Yami nodded, his blush finally fading.

"Good, "Yuugi smirked, "At least now you won't get a nosebleed from seeing Kaiba in those leather pants of his, again!"

"Aibou!"

* * *

Mokuba was pleased with his guest list. Being the younger brother of Kaiba Seto was hard work! Everyone tried to get to into the party, and it was almost hilarious what they'd do to get in.

But of course his Niisama made sure security was tight, and everyone who wasn't invited, wasn't let in. That way, they didn't have to worry about stalkers, psychos(Bakura excluded), and other mentally unstable, obsessive people of society. Like the paparazzi.

After all, he was only a 12-year-old kid. What the hell was a 34-year-old, newspaper reporter doing at his party? The oldest person there should be Seto, or Yami . . . if he were referring to Spirit age.

But nonetheless . . . Yami was invited, personally. So he would get into the party. Although Niisama won't be happy, Mokuba mused.

He'd also invited a few kids from his class, and a few he'd met through trips to other countries. It wouldn't be a lot of people there, but the party was big! Everyone knew about it and some would kill to come. Despite it being a 12-year-old birthday party!

Mokuba sighed as he headed to his brother's office to bid him goodbye. He decided, in order to keep his Niisama and Yami from fighting, and Anzu from . . . nagging his Niisama(though, she went ignored), he would meet them outside.

As he opened the door, he was a bit surprised to see his brother wasn't alone. Okay, more than a bit surprised. Much more than a bit surprised. Of all the people he had ever imagined . . . had ever even thought about seeing his brother hang out with . . . Bakura was not one of them.

In front of his Niisama's desk, sat Yami Bakura in a big leather chair, while his brother typed away at his laptop.

The funny things about it were 1) neither Seto, nor Bakura was talking. They were just . . . there. And 2) Mokuba couldn't remember Bakura ever coming over . . . actually he couldn't remember a time his Niisama and Yami no Bakura had actually had a conversation.

Odd.

"Uh . . . Niisama?"

Kaiba looked over to his younger brother, ignoring Bakura's irritated snort. It's not like they were doing anything anyway.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Er...What's he doing here?"

Kaiba spared a glance at Bakura, then looked back to Mokuba. Sure, he had been busy during the whole week and hadn't sleep much(never could sleep decently), and was a bit upset, but Seto was almost certain Mokuba was supposed to be busy today. He'd said something about . . . dammit, what was it? A party? Mokuba's birthday party! That was it!

"Aren't you supposed to be getting things ready for your birthday?"

Mokuba nodded, but didn't leave the office. "Um . . . " Obviously his Niisama wasn't about to tell him why Bakura was there, so . . . "Im going now. I'll be back later. Oh! And I'm taking the limo."

Seto continued typing, nodding slightly.

And Mokuba left.

"Heh. Lucky you I decided to wait till later to fuck you senseless." Bakura mumbled. Of course, that wasn't the case. In all actuality, Bakura was there to fuck Seto senseless, but he was also, drunk. One of the disadvantages of having a psycho screw you mindless, _and_ having a liquor cabinet in your office. Either you got nailed by a psychotic, 5000 year old spirit, in a dopleganger body, or you got screwed by a _drunk_, psychotic, 5000-year-old spirit, in a dopleganger body. Either way, Kaiba got fucked thoroughly.

But no one needed to know that. And no one was going to know that. After all . . . it was just sex.

* * *

By the time they reached the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was out waiting by the gate. Clearly out in the open for all to see, with guards nearby, but they were just surveying the grounds.

But nonetheless, Anzu decided to call out the obvious.

"Hey guys, look! It's Mokuba!"

Well, at least she stopped talking about her dress.

Mokuba waved at the trio. He seemed to be the only one who didn't hate her. Maybe he did, but he never let it show. Hm . . . Kid was a good actor.

"So . . . Where do you guys want to go first?" Yuugi asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with what to get for decoration and all, Yuugi. And Yami and Anzu could pick out food and snacks. And Yuugi and I could pick music. It'll be so much fun!" Mokuba declared.

And although Yami was about to protest, he was sure Anzu noticed and spoke up before he could.

"That'll be great. Yami and I will have so much fun!"

There went the focus on Mokuba.

"What about Seto . . . er..Kaiba? Is he going to help out?" Yami ask urgently. He really wanted to see Kaiba.

"Hm? He's going to arrange security, and transportation for my friends in other countries. And he's providing entertainment. He's hiring my favorite band, and everything. But I don't think he'll be able to help out. He has a lot of work to do so he could take a few days off for my Birthday."

"I see" Yuugi said.

He could see the cheerful look in Anzu's eyes. Poor Yami. He was really hoping to irritate Kaiba today, too. He seemed to really like seeing Kaiba mad.

"Hm . . . You know, Yami, Niisama's been in a good mood lately. Maybe you should make your move soon." Mokuba remarked, "my Niisama seems desperate for companionship . . . but don't tell him I told you. Of all the people to make friends with, he picks Bakura. But I suppose it's better than noth-"

"Tomb Robber, Bakura!" Yami asked, outraged.

Mokuba nodded. "Yea. They seem to get along. Odd, huh? But don't worry Yami, I'm sure you still have a chance. "

Yami didn't think it was 'odd' though, if anything he thought it was 'freaky'. Kaiba was his! Where the hell did Bakura come in trying to take over!

Anzu obviously sensing her Yami's distress, but taking it as something totally different, decided to speak up. "Ya know, Mokuba, I know a few girls that would love to date your brother. Maybe I should hook him up?"

Mokuba didn't think he should be the one to tell Anzu that hooking his brother up with some girl, wouldn't deter Yami, but hell..Anything to shut her up. "Um . . . I'm not sure Seto would appreciate it, but you could try . . . I guess."

"Good!" Anzu chipped, "Now that's settled, Let's hit the stores!"

Mumbling a few choice cuss words under his breath, the ex-pharaoh followed his Aibou, Mokuba, and Anzu toward the limo. He'd get Kaiba. And if Anzu, or Bakura tried to get in his way, well . . . two words: bye-bye.

* * *

Anzu smiled to herself. Then looked over at Yami, latching onto his arm, and smiled at him. Completely ignoring his glowering facade, she giggled. " This will be wonderful, right Yami? You could help me pick out a girl for Kaiba. Now, we wouldn't have to worry about him bothering us!"

Yami looked slightly sick, and a bit more pissed, but he didn't kill anyone.

"Anzu, perhaps, you should speak to Kaiba before you try to do that."

"Hm? I guess. But I'm sure he'll be more than appreciative when he has a girl. And I have you!"

Yami sighed. Maybe he should just come out and say it. If it would at least shut Anzu up. And get her away from him. "Look, Anzu. You're a really great person, and all . . . but I don't think you and I would work."

"What? Why?" Of course . . . why wouldn't she just accept that and go.

"Because . . . you're not my . . . type." Yami clarified.

Yuugi giggled slightly. This would be hilarious. How could Anzu not see that Yami was not at all interested in her? Even Mokuba knew! Hell, everyone knew why Yami had no interest in Anzu. To be truthful, she was a beautiful girl. Just a bit on the odd side. And always talking; annoying voice, and always mentioning 'friendship'. But if she could change a few things, she be a very decent girl.

But of course, she wouldn't be what Yami wanted. Because obviously, Yami wanted Kaiba, and Kaiba. Was. No. Girl.

"Anzu, I'm gay."

Well . . . that shut her up. Or at least for now.

* * *

After spending several hours at several different stores, Mokuba and co. returned to the Kaiba mansion with many, many bags.

"Niisama, We're back!"

"We? Mokuba, you didn't-"Seto walked out of the kitchen, "you did."

"Hey, Kaiba" Yuugi greeted.

"Yuugi."

"Kaiba."

"Yami"

Right about here, Anzu started to feel a little left out(not to mention mad at Kaiba).

"Kaiba," Anzu forced a smile.

"Pharaoh, " Ah . . . So there's Yami Bakura. Where the hell was he?

Yami scowled. "Tomb Robber."

Anzu cleared her throat. "Bakura."

Well she went ignored again.

"Well, niisama, Yami, Yuugi, and Anzu are going to help me decorate. Will you help, too?"

Seto was about to decline, but who was he to say no to Mokuba just two days before his birthday? "Alright."

Bakura smirked. "I want to help, too."

Heh, even _he_ knew of the Pharaoh's choice in . . . love. And well . . . if he could kill two birds with one stone; meaning, make the pharaoh mad, and molest Kaiba in public, then his job was done for the day.

"Oh..Okay. Even better! We'll start tomorrow. Yuugi, you guys come over around 8:00 a.m., okay? Anzu . . . well . . . I know you have somewhere to go . . . so come when you have time. Bakura, seeing as how you're always here, and I don't know how you get in, you, too, come whenever . . . and bring Ryou. I want his help with something."

Bakura smirked. "Well, pharaoh, " he said, sliding closer to Kaiba, "How's life treating you?"

Yami growled. That damned tomb robber was touching his Seto!

Just then, Anzu decided to wrap her arms around Yami. "Kaiba, guess what I'm going to do for you?"

Kaiba looked bored. "Don't waste your time."

"But I'm going to get you a date!"

And with that, Anzu silenced everyone in the room.

"Get . . . me . . . a date?" Well . . . at least he hadn't snapped yet.

Bakura didn't even try to hold back his laughter.

"Yep! I have tons of friends who would love to date you!"

Yami frowned. He slid Anzu arm off him, and moved to the other side of Seto, opposite of Bakura. "Anzu, I told you not to do that."

"You dumb broad! The priest doesn't want to date any of _your_ friends!" Bakura laughed.

Mokuba smirked. "Let's talk about this later. How about we think of my party, now, Niisama?"

Kaiba nodded. "Fine. Just . . . get them out of my house."

And with that, he headed back upstairs.

Bakura was on his way to follow when Yami pulled him down. "Oh, no you don't. You go to your hikari's house."

Bakura scowled and headed out the door, Yami, and Yuugi behind him.

"What was so funny?" Anzu asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "Uh . . . I guess I'll see you later?"

Anzu smiled. "Don't tell Yami, but I bought a dress especially for your party, to impress him. He'll love it! "

Mokuba frowned. "But Yami's gay. He likes guys."

Anzu ignored him. "Oh! And don't tell Kaiba, but I have the perfect friend for him! I'll bring her over tomorrow!"

Mokuba stared at the retreating form of Anzu. "But . . . Niisama's gay, too . . . " he mumbled.

But Anzu was long gone.

"I tried . . . " he sighed, as he shut the door.

* * *

**A-N**-Well . . . 'ello to you all. This is in fact, my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! Yay! Anyhow . . . this story is Yaoi. Uke! Seto, of course.

This will, in the end, be a Yami/Kaiba(Seto) fic. But of course, I'm an avid reader of Baku/Seto fics, so there will be a slight bit of Baku/Seto in there. Just a bit.

Um . . . Please review. I'll be updating soon. Hopefully.

Thanks for reading. Check out the next chapter: Anzu brings her friend over. And well . . . Kaiba and Yami aren't very kind to the poor dear . . . oh well! They're not kind to Anzu either, but she still sticks around.

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	2. Anzu

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but she does own a plushie! Sesshoumaru!

**Warning**: Same old, same old.

**Chapter 1**: Anzu's Guest

Yami had thought he made it perfectly clear when he told Anzu he was gay . . . as a matter of fact, he clearly, in Japanese, and loudly stated 'I'm gay'. So why in the nine hells was she at his door at fuckin' six thirty in the morning!

He contemplated letting little Yuugi deal with her, because in all honesty, it was summer, and he shouldn't have to deal with that shrieking bird if he didn't have to.

And dammit, he was having the most wonderful dream. Set-er-Kaiba(has to get back into 'kaiba-the-enemy-mode, instead of Dream-Seto-the-expert-cock-master-mode) was in it. In fact, Kaiba was practically nude . . . emerging from a shower, water glistening on his creamy-pale skin, and just as dream-Seto approached dream-Yami . . . this happened:

"YAMI! I know you're in there! Open up!" Anzu yelled.

Damn, doesn't that girl ever go home. Maybe he could jump out the window . . . even though they were two stories up.

"Yami!"

"One moment." Perhaps not.

Grabbing a pair of pants(leather, of course, 'cause that's all he bought . . . er . . . Yuugi bought), and a T-shirt . . . Don't know how that got in his room, but it's there, so oh, well. Yami opened his bedroom door, inviting Anzu, and turns out, her friend in.

Skipping into the room, Anzu smiled brightly, pulling her friend along.

"Yami, this is my friend Kiroko. Ki-chan, this is Yami . . . the guy who is taking me to that party."

Yami stared. Firstly, he agreed to no-such thing. He wanted to take Kaiba to the party, and kill Bakura while he was there. And second, _WHY_ was Anzu here this early, anyway?

"Uh . . . Hi, Kiroko. It would seem that Anzu is going to set up a date for you?"

Anzu interrupted before Kiroko could answer, "Yea, isn't it great? She's perfect for Kaiba!" Anzu announced, as Yuugi walked in the room.

"She's tall, she has great fashion taste, and she can deal with stubborn people."

Ki-chan blushed. "Anzu!"

Yami frowned. Dammit, another Anzu. "Kiriku"

"Kiroko." Anzu and Ki-chan corrected.

"Right. Whatever. The point is, Kaiba isn't interested. You're not his type. Trust me. Leave before he breaks your heart, and stomps on your idealistic dreams of ever being THOUGHT of as beautiful, or being with him. If you leave now, then at least you could continue to _dream_ of being with him . . . "

Anzu was silent a moment, before she blurted out: "YAMI! That's hurtful. Kaiba's totally agreed to this date. He'll like Ki-chan."

Wait . . . what, Yami thought. "Anzu . . . Kaiba's g-"

"No more out of you, Mister. You're awfully cranky in the morning. Hey, Yuugi. What're we doing today? Didn't Mokuba have something planned? Oh! Yea . . . I could introduce Kiroko to Kaiba, now!"

Yuugi, not given a chance to reply, watched Anzu and Kiroko skip out the room.

"Yami . . . I don't think Kaiba will like this very much."

Yami scowled. "You think?" He said sarcastically, "Ki-whatever is too much like Anzu . . . Kaiba will break her little friendship-singing heart, and then fly over it with his Blue Eyes jet. Poor thing. She'll be crushed by the most expensive attitude money could buy . . . "

Yuugi nodded. "Should we go along? If just to make sure Kaiba doesn't get carried away . . . remember that time he nearly had Anzu hit with his limo? I don't think she even realizes what happened . . . even now . . . "

Yami snorted, grabbed his usual clothes, and tossing them on. "Maybe if I'm lucky, He'll hit her this time . . . and her friend, too."

The shorter of the two, sighed. "It's not nice to wish badly upon people, Yami. Especially Anzu. Nothing BAD ever happens to her, anyhow. Let's go."

And so Yami and Yuugi headed to the Kaiba mansion, following Anzu and her friend, at 6:59 in the morning.

* * *

Yami was going to go around to the side of the mansion, and hope that Mokuba or someone was in the kitchen, so he wouldn't have to be caught out front with Anzu and her chipper friend. 

Yuugi, on the other hand, had told Yami it was a bad idea. Security would've caught Yami and well . . . knowing Kaiba, his security probably would have tied Yami up, put cement on his feet, and tossed him in the nearest deep-body of water.

So Yami, like Yuugi, stayed in the front, with Anzu, and What's-Her-Name. The latter of the four, beating madly on the double-doors of the Kaiba Mansion, making themselves known.

After a few minutes of persistent knocking, and a few kicks(on the doors), someone finally answered.

Yami looked up, staring into the beautiful blue eyes of non-other than Kaiba Seto. He smirked. This is turning out to be a good day after all.

"What?" Kaiba asked coldly. It was freaking 7:17! His maids didn't start until at least eight!

"We're here to help Mokuba." Yuugi supplied.

Kaiba stared.

"Remember? He to-"

"Go away. It's too early for this." Kaiba growled. He did not work his ass off, just to take a few days off, and be annoyed by . . . these . . . people! He finally COULD sleep, and they come along. Damn them.

"Kaiba! Don't be rude." Anzu practically yelled. Despite Kaiba being on a few inches from her, "I want to introduce you to my friend. Remember? The one you're gonna date?"

Kaiba stared. "What?"

Just then, Mokuba came along. Fully dressed, waiting for his day to begin(odd, huh? Usually its Kaiba dressed and ready, first.)

"What's going on, 'Niisama?"

Kaiba snorted. "The hell if I know. "

"Oh! Yuugi! Yami! Anzu! ...uh . . . You!" he pointed to Kiroko, "Who are you?"

Anzu piped up. "Kaiba's date."

Everyone stared. Except for Anzu, who was giggling madly(slowly making her way closer to Yami) and Ki-chan, who was blushing madly.

"Ohayo, Kaiba-san." Kiroko greeted Kaiba, "And Hello, Kaiba-kun."(That's Mokuba).

Mokuba stared. Kaiba stared. Yami growled. And Yuugi, well, he got out of the way, because standing between Anzu and Yami could be deadly when Anzu was trying to get to Yami, and the Pharaoh was trying the hide behind little Yuugi.

"'Niisama's date?"

Anzu, now attached to Yami's arm, nodded. "Yea. Isn't it great? Now Kaiba could bring a date to your party!"

Mokuba glared. The girl(Anzu's friend) looks just like her! Same attitude, same hairstyles, same taste in fashion . . . gawd! He had tried being nice to the damn girl. "Anzu-"

"Enough of this. Mokuba, they're here for you, "Seto gently nudged his younger brother out the door, "Go with them."

And slammed the door shut. Locked it, too.

Mokuba sighed. "Okay, "he said, pulling out his keys, "The party's tomorrow, Saturday, so we're gonna start decorating now. "

He led the group back into the house, "No one's allowed up stairs, or down any hallways, unless I say. Follow me."

Yami looked around anxiously. No Kaiba. Dammit. He'd have to find a way to get upstairs.

"Yami? ...Yami?" Yami looked over to where he was called.

"Yes?"

Yuugi walked over to him, "Mokuba says to help him."Then the shorter of the two, led Yami toward the younger Kaiba.

"Here, "Mokuba handed Yami a big bag, "Come with me. We have to get the confetti from my room."

Yami smirked. They were going upstairs . . . Kaiba was upstairs!

Anzu frowned. "I'll come, too. Kaiba can't just leave his date down here."

Yami frowned. Damn, she ruined the mood. "Let's go." Mokuba announced, and headed upstairs, Anzu behind him, and Yami trailing at a distance.

* * *

Yuugi looked over at Anzu's friend. "So . . . You're going to try to date Kaiba?" 

Kiroko nodded. "Anzu-chan said that he wanted to take me to a party . . . "

Yuugi stared. This won't end well. Someone had to tell this poor, deluded girl how this will turn out. "Listen, Kiri(they don't care to get her name right) . . . Ki-san, Let me tell you a bit about Kaiba . . . "

Kiroko smiled. "Oh! That's okay. I know EVERYTHING about Kaiba-san! I have-"

"No . . . no-no-no. Let me tell you about Kaiba Seto, our . . . beloved, and personal friend . . . not the big-time, tycoon, multi-billionaire of Kaiba Corp. that is portrayed in newspapers and magazines . . . "

Kiroko frowned. "Okay. Tell me about Seto-kun"(the hell! She didn't even know Kaiba like that!).

Yuugi nodded. "You see . . . "

And he proceeded to fill poor, confused, and misled Kiroko, in on Kaiba.

* * *

Yami looked around the hallway. There were pictures . . . more like paintings of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and other Duel Monsters . . . mostly Seto's favorite dragon. 

Mokuba stopped at a door, and turned to Anzu. "Go inside. This is my room. In the closet(it's kinda hard to miss, 'cause it's so big) there's a big white bag, drag that out here, please."

Anzu, looking for a quick way out of this, looked over at Yami, though he wasn't paying attention. "Sure . . . In the closet, right?"

Mokuba nodded. "Now, Yami"He smirked, once Anzu had left into the room, "YOU go into 'Niisama's room, and get the . . . stuff from him . . . "

Yami looked away from the paintings on the wall, to Mokuba, "Go into . . . Kaiba's room? Are you sure . . . ? He seemed like he didn't want to be disturbed . . . "

Mokuba brushed off whatever Yami was saying away, with a wave of his hand, "No worries, I told 'Niisama that I would send someone up to get the . . . stuff, or whatever . . . the point is, he knows you're coming. So go right on in . . . "

Yami nodded. Mokuba was a good kid. He wouldn't lie about something like that . . . Last thing Yami needed was to get on Kaiba's bad side . . . Those Kaibas can really make you regret pissing them off . . . trust him, he knows from experience . . .

And so, Yami headed down the hall, toward what was obviously Seto's room. What, with the giant engraved Blue-Eyes Dragon on the double doors and whatnot . . . damn . . . Seto sure knew how to spend his money . . .

Mokuba smirked watching Yami head toward his brother's room. Yea . . . in the end, this would turn out well . . . There would be no more Yami Bakura at his house at all times of night(and day . . . he almost had a heart-attack one night . . . meeting Bakura in a dark hallway, in the middle of the night, would nearly(if not) kill anyone!), and no more Anzu . . . gawd! He hated dealing with that girl . . . she seemed to never leave the Yuugi-tachi's side, but then again, technically she was part of the group . . . maybe when Yami and Seto got together, she would be kicked out or something . . .

He headed into his room, to help Anzu out. The faster they got the Confetti down stairs, the faster Anzu left. Man! Why did he even invite her over!

Yuugi nodded to Kiroko. "So you see, Anzu is madly in love with Yami, but Yami's . . . not so interested. And Kaiba, well . . . He's a busy man . . . He wouldn't have time for you . . . NO time at all." (It wasn't Yuugi's place to tell ki-chan about Kaiba's preferences . . . )

Kiroko nodded. "So . . . Your brother, Yami right? Isn't interested in Anzu, and Kaiba's too busy for me?"

Yuugi smiled. She understood. "Yes."

Ki-san glared. "Right, "she said sarcastically, "Well, I'm sure Kaiba will change his mind. I have a way with guys, trust me."

Just as Yuugi was about to reply. Mokuba and Anzu came stumbling down the stairs, with a huge bag full of Confetti. Yuugi rushed over to help them.

"Thanks Yuugi. Anzu." Mokuba looked over at Anzu's friend. The girl was just staring up the stairs, looking hopeful.

"Um . . . "Yuugi started, but stopped when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Mokuba." He said, when he noticed the preteen going to answer it.

Mokuba looked over to Kiroko(doesn't really know her name), then at Anzu(who was picking through the bag, nosily) and finally toward the door, where Bakura and Ryou were walking in, behind Yuugi.

Mokuba smirked . . .

Yami was still upstairs with his 'Niisama . . .

**TBC

* * *

**

**A.N.** Well, this could have been longer . . . hell, it should have. But I've learned that if you take a LONG time to update your fics, people forget about them, and lose interest. Then well . . . you end of losing interest in your own fics . . . and you also forget it. So . . . Constantly updating your fics is good!

Anyhow . . . Next update SHOULD be onJune 19(every two weeks). I still have to type this fic out. That's why it took me so long to update.

Angel Hakusho- Thanks for your review. I'm glad you liked it. I've never written YGO fics before, so just getting a compliment(review) makes me happy! And comedy's my thing; Yea, it was meant to be funny. I hope you liked this chapter, too.

Artemis KF- I'm glad you loved it! Here's that update. I hope you like this chapter, too.

Merciless Tantalus- Wow. You reviewed. YOU! I have two of your stories in my Favorites List! I love your fics! It makes me proud to think you reviewed! I can continue to write . . . a happy girl . . . Anyhow . . . thanks for your review. When people review my fics(and log in) I check their profile for any fics I like, or would read. As for you . . . I'm sure I read your fics on Adultfanfiction . . . but whatever . . . Thanks again.


	3. Kaiba's Admirers

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **comedy(as usual), OOCness, Yaoi, Implied themes(and situations), Shounen-ai, Contemplation of mass murder, Anzu-bashing, OC-Bashing . . .

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Yi-Gi-Oh nor any of its character. However, she does own the very-annoying Kiroko.

**Chapter 3:** Kaiba's Admirers

It had never crossed Mokuba's mind to HOLD Yami Bakura back from going upstairs. Actually, he had noticed immediately that Ryou WASN'T holding Yami Bakura . . . Now this would have been all and well, but as soon as Bakura walked in the Kaiba Mansion, he looked over at Yuugi(obviously looking for Yami).

"Where's the Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked gruffly.

Yuugi looked over to Mokuba, but Mokuba looked over at Ryou, pleading with his eyes for him to get hold of his Yami before something happened.

"Well?" Bakura emphasized.

Mokuba decided a quick way out of this: He shrugged, and rushed off into the party area, yelling over his shoulder: "Could you guys bring that bag along? Thanks!"

Yuugi stared. He really had NO idea where Yami was. Last time he'd seen him, Yami was going upstairs to help Mokuba and Anzu . . . So he shrugged, also, and followed Mokuba into the Party Area.

Anzu's friend, Kiroko, looked from Yami Bakura to Ryou. "Are you guys, like, twins or something?" She asked confused.

Bakura growled. Screw this! In fact . . . Screw Seto . . . he smirked evilly, and made his way up the stairs, toward Seto's room.

Ryou looked over to Anzu, then to Kiroko. He didn't know this girl, but she reminded him an awful lot of Anzu . . . and that was one Anzu too many.

"Hi. I'm Ryou. And yes, Bakura's my twin."(Liar)

Ki-chan nodded. "I figured as much. Im pretty smart, you know?"

Ryou nodded. Yea . . . pretty smart . . . "er . . . Should we get this bag, for Mokuba?"

Anzu nodded, grabbing Kiroko by the hand. "Yes . . . bring it into that room over there, "she pointed to the room Mokuba and Yuugi left through, "Thanks Ryou." And with that she pulled her friend upstairs, to go find Yami and Kaiba . . . possibly Bakura, too.

Ryou sighed, and walked over to the big, white bag. "Okay . . . Leave little, good Ryou, here to carry the bag by himself . . . " he sighed.

After heaving a big breath, Ryou heaved the bag onto his shoulder . . . er . . . TRIED to heave the bag onto his shoulder. DAMN! This bag was heavy! What in the world did Mokuba have in there! Bricks!

"Help!"

* * *

Mokuba sighed when he didn't see Bakura come through the doorway. He wanted to avoid Bakura at all costs, especially since he was avid to get his brother away from HIM, and into Yami's arms.

Last thing he needed was for Bakura to come, threaten him, then go upstairs and do who-knows-what to his 'Niisama. They stayed in that office a really long time yesterday. And he wasn't absolutely sure, but he wasn't stupid either. BAKURA . . . Yami Bakura didn't hang around with people everyone despised every day, just for his health . . . Hell, Mokuba didn't want to admit it . . . but maybe . . . maybe Bakura and his 'Niisama were . . . were an item.

He shivered. Seto wasn't THAT desperate. Especially since he had Yami after him, and KNEW it. Yea . . . Mokuba's elder brother knew Yami was eyeing him . . . and he got a great laugh out of it for a while, but Mokuba figured when his 'Niisama no longer found it funny, he'd give Yami a chance.

Yuugi sat next to Mokuba on the couch, looking around at the empty room. They hadn't even started decorating yet, and he'd been at the Kaiba Mansion for about forty-five minutes.

"Hey, Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked over at Yuugi. Where the hell was Yami Bakura and Ryou . . . and Anzu and . . . that girl, for that matter? They had no where else to go, but to Mokuba . . .

"Where IS Yami? He went upstairs with you and Anzu . . . "

Mokuba stared, lost in thought, but processing what Yuugi said . . . "Upstairs."He answered, vaguely.

Yuugi smiled. "I know that, Mokuba . . . but what is he doing, upstairs?"

"Getting something for me . . . " Mokuba answered, just as vaguely.

"Getting what?" Yuugi sighed.

"...Stuff . . . "

Yuugi shook his head. "I figured out that much." Guess, he would have to try a different tactic, "Where is Yami, upstairs?"

Yuugi stared. "Mokuba?"

"He's . . . er . . . Yami's in . . . "

"Hey! Guys, do you mind helping me, here?" Ryou interrupted Mokuba's answer(Mokuba cheered on the inside . . . thank Kami for Ryou), "This bag is awfully heavy . . . What's in here?"

Mokuba leaped off the couch, and rushed over to help Ryou. "In the bag is Confetti. I plan to have it fall from the ceiling after I first cut the cake . . . cool, right?"

Yuugi sighed. Avoid the problem at hand, why don't ya, Mokuba? ...He sighed, again, looking around."Hey Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Bakura? Better yet, where's Anzu and her friend? Where is everyone?" Yuugi asked, looking around again.

Mokuba looked up, instantly. "Yea . . . Where is Bakura? And Anzu! Oh gods . . . no . . . they didn't . . . go upstairs, did they?"

Ryou nodded, sheepishly."Is that a problem? I know it's disrespectful, but it's very hard to hold them back. Anzu could be vio-"

"Yea! It's a big problem! Yami's upstairs with 'Niisama! And . . . oh no, this won't turn out good." Mokuba whined, as he made his way, into the other room, toward the stairs.

Yuugi followed, Ryou behind him. "What does he mean? " He asked Yuugi.

Yuugi shrugged.

The trio stopped at the stairs upon hearing Yami Bakura's voice echoing throughout the Mansion.

"PHARAOH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRIEST'S ASS!"

Mokuba stared. Yuugi gawked, and Ryou blushed.

"YOUR PRIEST!"

"YEA, MINE!"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

"YOU, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Bakura and Yami yelled at Kaiba.

"KYAAAHHH! KAIBA! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Anzu just made her way into the room.

"OH MY! WHERE'S THE CAMERA! MUST TAKE PICTURE OF KAIBA-SAN'S BODY! AHHH, IS THAT A TATTOO!" Kiroko yelled, next.

"GET THE HELL OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

" BUT SETO-"

"OUT!"

"HA! TOLD YA, PHARAOH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PUTTING' YOUR HANDS ON ANOTHER MAN'S PROPERTY!"

"PROPERTY! KAIBA'S MINE, TOMB ROBBER!"

"YAMI! I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"ANZU! DON'T RUN! CONFRONT YOUR LOVE FOR CHEATING ON YOU WITH -MY- KAIBA-KUN!"

"WHAT! GET OUT, ALL OF YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"BUT LOVE-"

"PHARAOH, DON'T MAKE ME-"

"DO WHAT, TOMB ROBBER! KAIBA'S MINE! OTHERWISE, HE WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME-"

"FUCK THIS! SECURITY! **SECURITY!**"

Mokuba looked over his shoulder, watching in stupefied shock, as several Security guards rushed upstairs, then a few minutes later, led a pale, crying Anzu, a blushing-red Kiroko, a very angry-looking Yami, and a VERY pissed looking Bakura down stairs.

"Leave them, here, "Mokuba announced, after snapping out of his shocked-state.

The guards nodded, and headed back the way they came.

Mokuba looked over at Yami, then Bakura. "Well . . . "He played innocent, "What happened?"

Ryou blushed a brighter red. Yuugi looked away. This was a disaster waiting to happen. Anzu cried harder, though it was obvious she wasn't really crying. There were no tears.

Kiroko seemed a bit satisfied, but otherwise okay.

"Well, "Started Yami, "I was busy with Seto, when these-"

"Busy doing what?" Kiroko asked.

Ryou practically had a nosebleed just thinking about what they could have been doing. "I...Where's the bathroom, Mokuba?" He asked, his hands covering his nose.

Mokuba pointed over his shoulder. "So, WHAT were you and 'Niisama doing?"

Yami looked down at him . . . "Why? ..."

Bakura fumed. "Damn you, Pharaoh. You just couldn't keep your greedy, man-grabbing hands off my Priest, huh?"

Yuugi sighed, walking over to his Yami before something broke out. "Maybe we should start decorating, Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded. "Yea . . . eh . . . Bakura, maybe you should go check on your--Ryou."

Bakura gave Yami the finger, "Fuck you!" he said, marching his way toward the nearest bathroom.

"OKay." Mokuba turned to everyone else, " We _should_ start the decorations, now, or the Party won't be ready in time. "

Everyone nodded, and followed Mokuba back into the Party-room.

* * *

It hadn't crossed Bakura's mind to actually _GO_ check on Ryou. He just decided to get away from those assholes, and most likely sneak back upstairs to confront Seto.

He had walked up the upstairs, when Yuugi and Mokuba had left into the party-area, earlier, and spotted Seto's room door ajar. Normally this wouldn't have shocked him so . . . and it hadn't shocked him too badly this time, but Yuugi AND the Pharaoh were invited over today(that, he remembered) and the Pharaoh was no where in sight.

And since it was rather obvious Yami was . . . infatuated with Seto, Bakura put two and two together, and figured, the Pharaoh was in the room with his Priest.

What he didn't think, though, was that he was going to walk in on Yami firmly groping the Priest-HIS-Priest's ass(and Seto, _letting_ him).

Sure, he and Kaiba made an agreement(not verbally, of course) that what they did together was NOT a relationship. It was simply unbridled, no-strings-attached sex. But Bakura admitted, he could be a BIT possessive(Ryou learned the hard way . . . )and since it was YAMI who had the crush on Seto, why the hell couldn't he brag and show-off the fact that he could grab Seto's ass and the Pharaoh couldn't?) ...

But NOW all the changed.

The Pharaoh had grabbed the priest's ass, and from Bakura's point of sight, thoroughly squeezed, groped, and pinched it a few times.

And Seto did _absolutely nothing_ to stop him.

Well, Bakura decided, finding his way back to the stairs leading to Kaiba's room, he would just have to make it known to ALL that the Priest was his property, whether Seto agreed or not. Hickeys, love-bites, bruises . . . yea, Bakura mused, he'd have them all on -HIS- Priest before the brat's party tomorrow.

* * *

Ryou wiped his nose one last time, flushing the bloodstained tissues down the toilet. He washed his hands, dried them, and headed out the bathroom, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Looking down the hall, up the stairs, the Shy-Albino noticed his Yami heading back upstairs. He sighed, feeling almost defeated.

" 'Kura!" Ryou called, rushing toward the stairs, only to stop, upon seeing that Bakura ignored him.

_Oh no . . . _he thought, _hopefully Bakura didn't go up there, to start up trouble_. Last thing he needed was to break up a fight between the former-Pharaoh and his Yami. Last time he did that, Bakura accidentally hit him in the nose . . .

He remembered that fight vividly, but the actually blow to his nose, and a few minutes after that, were blurry. Then he remembered coming to, with a blood-drenched shirt, and a wad of tissues being held to his nose and Yuugi hovering over him, worried. At least it was a nice sight to wake up to.

Snapping out of his musing, Ryou spotted none other than Yami walking toward the stairs. _Dear gawd, no . . . Something had to be done quickly . . .

* * *

_

Yami listened to Mokuba assign tasks to each individual in the room(thankfully assigning Anzu something FAR away from him). As he listened, he couldn't help but wonder if ALL Kaiba's were this organized and professional when it came to ordering and leading stuff. Kaiba obviously was, and Mokuba obviously is . . . and though hadn't actually MET Gazaburou while he was breathing(though they met in the Virtual World), he was quite sure the man was just as professional as the younger Kaibas.

The ex-Pharaoh looked over his shoulder, spotting the stairway that led to Seto's room. Gawd, how he wanted to get back up there.

When he had walked into the room, Kaiba was half-dressed. And by half-dressed, he meant in a pair of shorts . . . really short-shorts.

So he had let himself in. It took him a while to calm Seto down, since as soon as Kaiba saw him, he started growling out obscenities and yelling for Yami to get out.

Of course, after Yami had thoroughly seduced(and by seduced he meant complimented excessively and pretended to be interest in computers(before Kaiba called him on that lie)) Kaiba, he had made his way fully into Kaiba's room.

After some poking and prodding at Seto's ego, and the pants he was trying to pull on(Leather could be a bitch to put on . . . ), Yami was finally able to grab some Kaiba ass.

Although at first, Seto slapped him(though didn't push him away), and the second time he reached for a grab, got a blush out of the emotionally-challenged CEO, Yami was firmly set on at least getting another handful.

So, he went in again(after the blush) and smirked, once Kaiba groaned. Damn! He didn't think ANYONE could be that ass-sensitive! But Kaiba proved him wrong.

Yami smiled to himself, coming back to reality. If only he could get away from these . . . kids down here . . . then he could go upstairs and have some adult fun with his dragon . . .

Looking over his shoulder again, Yami smirked.

"Mokuba?"

The aforementioned, who was very busy steadying a ladder for Yuugi to climb(to staple up the banner) turned slightly to look at Yami.

"Yea? ...Could you help me with this Yami?"

Yami nodded. "Sure . . . " He grabbed hold of the ladder, until Yuugi climbed down.

"What was it you wanted?"

"Bathroom" Yami said, hurriedly, "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back in a second."

Mokuba nodded, watching Yami walk out, before turning back to the three trying to help Anzu down off another ladder . . . but her skirt got caught on her way down, and she ended up flashing everyone in the room(not that Mokuba was complaining) . . .

Yami smirked as he made a quick right toward the staircase. It would take him a bit longer than just 'a second' to use the 'bathroom' . . .

In fact, it would probably take him a few hours . . . excluding four-play, of course . . .

**TBC

* * *

**

**A.N.** YamixSeto Lemon or no lemon? That is the question. And YOU should answer it. I've only written a lemon once before, on a first-person YYH Fanfiction. It was kinda vague . . . no BJs or Four-play . . . but I'm sure I can work with it. Besides that, thanks for the reviews. Even one review would have made me update, because reviews MAKE me write . . . so, please review.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had an easier time writing it for some reason . . . hmm . . . maybe I'm getting hooked on Fanfiction writing . . . you know, like when you start sketching, you get better and better, and things come easier . . . okay, I'm rambling now. Anyhow, please review, and tell me what you thought. Next update should be in two weeks(but that's July 3, so I might have an update sooner . . . too close to a national holiday . . . )


	4. Yami's Getaway

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **comedy(as usual), OOCness, Yaoi, Lime, Shounen-ai, Anzu-Bashing, OC-Bashing . . .

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Yi-Gi-Oh nor any of its character. However, she does own Kiroko-chan.

**A.N.** More Yami and Seto? Well, I did say this WILL be a YamiSeto fic, and I have been kinda focusing on BakuSeto so . . . sure. Why the hell not? Yami and Seto lime in this chapter, Lemon the next.

**Chapter 4:** Yami's Getaway

The Tomb Robber took his precious time walking through the Dragon-clad hall, toward Seto Kaiba's room. He'd found out long ago that Kaiba liked Dragons(it was rather obvious to anyone), but he also knew of Kaiba' Tattoo; Blue Eyes White Dragon.

But now, everyone knew of that tattoo. It was on his lower back . . . _low_-lower back . . .

He sighed, stopping in front of Kaiba's door. He thought about knocking. Hell, he thought about killing the Pharaoh(several hundred times), but he hadn't . . . yet. So why should he knock?

With a few flicks of his wrist and a turn of the knob, Bakura let himself into the Multi-Millionaire's room. Kaiba liked blue and white(and though Bakura wasn't too sure, he figured Kaiba liked purple, too. What, with the trench coat and all-but the Priest wore white now . . . )

Upon entering Kaiba's room, Bakura wasn't too shocked to see Seto back on his computer, typing away. The guy had like, a computer or laptop in every fuckin' room of the mansion.

And though he had been in the bathrooms in the hall, he hadn't been in Kaiba's bedroom-connected bathroom; he was quite sure a computer(or an electronic device) was in there, too.

Kaiba didn't bother to spare Bakura a glance, he just called over his shoulder, "Get out."

The Tomb Robber snorted. "Like hell. Make me."

Kaiba sighed. "Why the hell are you up here? You're suppose to be helping Mokuba."

Bakura laughed cruelly. "And you're suppose to be _my_ bitch, but you let the Pharaoh grab your ass!"

The Million-Dollar CEO scowled, "Don't. That was a misunderstanding. And what does it matter if I let Yami have a go?" He smirked, "Jealous?"

"Hell no! Why would I be?" Bakura growled, walking over to Kaiba, setting his arms around the chair the CEO was currently sitting in.

"O0h, I don't know. Could have something to do with how jealous you are of Yami, already." Seto smirked, "You act like you own me. I fuck whom I want."

Bakura growled. "If you want to fuck him so bad, go right ahead." He pulled back from Kaiba, walking backwards, toward the king-sized, satin-blue-covered bed. "It wouldn't bother me, at all. It's not like he's a better fuck than I am."

Kaiba just stared at the Tomb Robber, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. " Low self-esteem? Tsk, tsk. I expect better from you. Jealousy won't get you anywhere."

"I'm not jealous, dammit!"

Kaiba nodded, getting up and heading to his closet. He needed another disk to save more files to(as backup . . . extra backup.) "Sure, Bakura. Whatever, " Kaiba mumbled, sarcastically, " just get your shitty shoes, off my bed. That bed costs more than you do."

Bakura growled. Kaiba always ruined the damn mood. "Fuck this. I'll be back later."

Kaiba walked out of his closet. "Yea . . . sure. " He looked up. "Dammit, Bakura! You're going to get killed climbing off the Balcony!"

Bakura waved him off, sitting on top of the safety rails. "I'm not some klutz. I know how to climb from the 2nd level of a mansion, Priest. I've done it millions of times. You should know." He smirked, "Besides, " he recalled proudly, "I was a Tomb _Robber_. Get it?"

Kaiba frowned, "Right. I was referring to my guards shooting you, but slipping to your death would work. It would be fitting, since you don't know when to stay grounded."

Bakura glared, standing on the outside of the safety rails, readying to climb down. "Do yourself a favor, and keep the Pharaoh out of your room. It wouldn't be _fitting_ of my bitch to fuck my sworn rival."

Kaiba glared, but the Tomb Robber was already climbing down.

* * *

Yami sighed as he reached the top of the stairs. He didn't think he could ever get enough of the paintings of the Dragons. They were . . . for lack of a better term, cool. 

Sure, he, himself, was a Magician man, but Dragons rocked his world too; i.e., - Kaiba Seto.

Stopping at the large, dragon-carved doors, Yami debated whether to knock. He knew Kaiba would get angry if he didn't but . . . what was a little yelling over possibly getting to see Seto . . . uncovered.

He smirked, gently pushing the door opened. When he entered, Kaiba was bending over the side of his desk, putting a disk in the drive.

Yami's smirk widened. It was a sight to behold. Kaiba's leather-clad ass, right there for the grabbing! Again!

Quietly scrolling over to Seto, Yami reached a hand out to grab a handful of delicious Kaiba ass. He contemplated, for only a second, whether or not to just scare the shit out of Kaiba, or grab his ass; but the latter was too enticing so he opted for that one.

Yami laid his hand on Seto's ass, squeezing a considerable amount and eliciting a mixture between a high-pitch squeak, and an angered-growl from the taller of the two; ducking in time to avoid being hit by Kaiba's fist.

"YAMI!" Seto yelled, blushing madly, "You can't just waltz into someone's room and grab their ass!"

The ex-Pharaoh smiled, "Heh. But Kaiba, I just did."

Seto growled, hurriedly sitting in his chair. "Well don't do it again. What do you want? Can't you see I'm a busy man?"

Yami smirked, looking around the huge room, before moving behind Seto's chair. "Not too busy, I hope." He said, draping his arms around Seto from behind.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Wielder froze up, stiffening against Yami's hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled menacingly, "Don't you dare try to-"

"Try what?" Yami murmured against his neck, nuzzling gently, "I haven't done anything . . . yet" And with that, he attached his lips, onto Seto's neck, suckling.

* * *

Mokuba looked around at the scene. Everything was almost set. The banners were hung, The confetti was securely hanging in a net, attached to the ceiling, and the table and chairs were set out. 

"Now," The younger Kaiba grinned, "We did that within a short time. So now we can start on the food. 'Niisama will be dealing with Security, music, and entertainment . . . We shou-"

Anzu interrupted, "Kaiba's choosing music? That's like a waterfall erupting hot lava! It's not possible!"

Mokuba sighed, "Anzu, my Niisama is going to pay for a band; a band I chose. He's going to pay for the entertainment, I want, and security I feel safe with . . . It's my party, my choice."

Anzu nodded, "I guess. But are you sure? I never would have guess Kaiba knew good music."

Mokuba shook his head. _Didn't I just say Niisama was picking a band **I**__ liked! _

Yuugi sighed also, "So Mokuba, what kind of food are you going to have?"

Kiroko raised her hand, "Oh! I know! Let's have ramen!"

"Um . . . I don't think ramen would be good for a party, " Mokuba rolled his eyes, " I was thinking pizza and soda . . . "

Yuugi and Ryou nodded, "That would be good. Everyone likes pizza," Ryou cheered.

Anzu looked over to her friend, then down to Mokuba, "I guess, but pizza is fattening. And I'm on a diet . . . "

"Me, too!" Kiroko exclaimed, "Pizza would totally destroy our figures."

Ryou, being polite as always, said, "What! A diet? But you both look stunning. A diet would only ruin your fantastic figures. A slice or two of pizza-"

"Ryou!" Anzu yelled, "Don't lie! Lying to a woman could be dangerous."

Kiroko smiled, "Thank you! I thought I looked nice . . . but Kaiba-san doesn't like me, so perhaps I don't look too -"

"That's because my 'Niisama is-"

"You look fine, "Yuugi interrupted, giving Mokuba a look, " Ryou's right, Anzu. Don't take your low-self-esteem out on him. Ryou's just trying to help." Yuugi smiled at the shy albino, "Right, Ryou?"

Said Albino blushed a furious red-color, nodding his head vigorously, "R-r-right, Yuugi."

Yuugi nodded, "So everyone agrees on pizza?"

All of the boys in the room, nodded, but Anzu frowned, not answering, and Kiroko looked at the clock.

"Hey Mokuba? " Yuugi started, but Mokuba ran over to the phone.

"We need to order the pizza, today, or else it won't be here in time!" Mokuba scanned through the phone's memories, looking for their usual pizza parlor, number. "I can't believe I'm this unorganized! If 'Niisama was here, he'd kill me! This should take-"

"Calm down, Mokuba. We're still here to help." Yuugi said, approaching him.

Ryou also followed, " Yes. After you order pizza, we could all go to the store. You still need drinks, cups, and ice. Are you going to have cake?"

Mokuba nodded, as he listened to the pizza parlor's phone ring, "Yea . . . It's going to be a really big cake. 'Niisama already had it ordered; custom made. The same company who made the cake will be delivering plates and napkins also. Those, too, are custom made. " Just as he finished talking, the Pizza Parlor answered their phone.

Ryou moved over to Yuugi. "Perhaps we should list what we need. " Yuugi nodded.

"Yea, you're right. That would make things easier. " Yuugi said, grabbing the notepad and pen from beside the phone. He walked over to the nearest chair, and sat down; Ryou beside him.

Anzu sighed, heading over to Mokuba after Yuugi and Ryou took their seats. "Mokuba, Where's Kaiba? He can't have a date, and leave her here."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Busy. 'Niisama will be down soon. YOU just . . . wait, or something, Why don't you and your friend start putting the drapes on the tables . . . " Or something.

Anzu sighed, "If I do, will you talk with Kaiba? Make him come down?" Mokuba shook his head.

"No . . . Anzu, maybe you and I should talk . . . " Mokuba stood up, leading Anzu toward the far end of the room, "You see, Anzu, 'Niisama's a very busy man . . . "

Anzu nodded, not really listening to anything Mokuba was saying about Kaiba. If Kaiba wanted her to leave him alone, he should come down stairs and say it himself. Lazy bum!

Mokuba continued to talk, pointing out flaws in Anzu's choice for his brother; for example, Kiroko was the spitting image of herself, and Seto hated Anzu . . . and the way she looked! So why get a girl that looks like her!

Anzu nodded absently, thinking to herself as she looked over to Yuugi and Ryou, realizing something not to her liking. They were having way too much _fun_ just to be listing things they needed from the Grocery Store. And since when did listing involve putting your hand on someone else's knee!

Mokuba looked up at Anzu, figuring she was deep in thought, focusing on what he was saying, "And just like Yami, 'Niisama doesn't have an interest in girls . . . "

The chipper brunette perked up, "Like Yami?" She repeated, "So you mean Kaiba likes me too? No wonder he keeps avoiding me and Ki-chan! Well, I'll have to change his mind! I'm only enough girl for Yami!" She hopped up, rushing over to Kiroko, who was struggling with the Table Coverings.

Mokuba gasped. Wait! That's not what he meant! Had she not been listening at all! "Anzu!" He called after her, rushing behind her.

* * *

Kaiba tried to ignore Yami's advances, hell, he had tried to tell Yami to get out . . . but every time he opened his mouth, the wrong thing came out. Not words . . . but moans of appreciation.

These said moans, only encouraged Yami to continue his attack on Seto's neck, leaving little, red love-bites in his wake. And Seto, although he couldn't exactly form words, didn't complain; not anymore.

Sure he had tried, once or twice, to get Yami to stop, so he could work, and sure, he had tried, to ignore Yami's supple kisses and gentle caresses, but it was damn hard to . . . And he hadn't exactly _told_ Yami to stop . . .

Seto had to admit, it felt good. And dammit, who was Kaiba Seto to stop him?

He subconsciously tilted his head to the side, giving Yami better access to his neck, to leave little, red marks. Leaning back in his chair, Kaiba smirked, unknowingly allowing Yami to mark up his skin with very visible love bites.

"Perhaps we should move to the bed . . . " Yami whispered, his warm breath glossing over Seto's already abused neck.

Kaiba smirked, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Yami nodded, pulling away. "I'd like it a lot." He walked in front of Kaiba, "Now, I have only a few hours before they realize I'm not in the bathroom . . . "

Seto snorted, "You just want some ass . . . "

Yami smiled, winking at Kaiba, "Not only that. I'm willing to take this farther than sex if you are."

The brunette thought for a moment, before turning back to his computer; turning it off. "Don't play with me, Yami. I don't like to be played with."

The ex-Pharaoh nodded, smiling fully, "But that means no four-play!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

TBC

* * *

**A.N.** It could have been longer, but something had been bothering me. More and more ideas for fanfictions have been plaguing my mind. It's getting harder to focus on this fic, Void, and The Worst Possible Moments. But nonetheless, I'll try to focus more. This fic ends soon. Next Chapter's a lemon, Anzu in denial, Yuugi and Ryou flirt, and Kiroko . . . well . . . I don't know about her yet. I'm writing this as I go . . .

Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! And they make me type faster!

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	5. A Moment in Kaiba's Room

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Lime, Lemon, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Possible Character-bashing(mainly Anzu, and OC), OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of its characters. Though she does own Kiroko(but you're free to use and bash her!)

**A.N.**- Ah! I nearly forgot to type this chapter! I've been way to busy! Which is new, because I don't have a life(just barely hanging onto one) and now all of a sudden, I'm Miss Busy-Body! Whew! Luckily I remembered just in time to type this chapter! (It's due to be posted in two days!) Usually I have it done a week before it's due to be posted! Anyhow thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me typing!

**Chapter 5:** A Moment in Kaiba's room

Kaiba smirked, pushing Yami toward the bed. "Let's hurry up and do this. Bakura has the worst possible timing."

Yami swerved around Kaiba, knocking him on the bed before crawling over him, "Bakura's not here now, so his name shouldn't be mentioned at all. I'll make sure you forget all about the Tome Robber, okay, love?"

Seto squirmed, trying to get comfortable. His leather-tights were getting a bit too tight, if you catch the drift. "Firstly Yami, don't call me love, and secondly, either get moving or reschedule. I'm a very busy man, with many things to do."

Yami smirked, "That's good. Because I'm a very busy man, too, with someone important to do. You."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Come on, Yami. I don't have all day."

Yami frowned a moment, before getting to work on Kaiba's neck, again. He kissed his way up to Kaiba's jaw, suckling gently then moving over to his cheek, then lips. Forcing Seto's mouth open, and shoving his tongue inside.

Yami decided he didn't have a whole lot of time to make slow, passionate love to Kaiba, but a quickie was just within his time range. And that's what the brunette seemed to want, anyhow.

Forcing Kaiba's tongue into a mutual battle of dominance, Yami ran his hands up and down Seto's sides, tugging gently at the brunette's shirt.

Kaiba smirked into the kiss, twisting so Yami could pull his shirt up over his chest. Just like Yami, the brunette figured, the faster they did this, the less likely their chances were of getting caught . . .

Said brunette jerked, when Yami yanked his mouth away from his, trailing down to latch onto a small nub, flicking it with his tongue.

Kaiba knew there was something he'd forgot to do, something important, and not work-related, but when the ex-Pharaoh's teeth clamped down, gently, on his nipple, Seto moaned out, forgetting instantly what it was he needed to do.

* * *

Mokuba tugged insistently at Anzu's arm, trying his best to get her attention. He needed to correct her before she ran up to his 'Niisama and made a fool out of herself. 

The raven-haired kid stopped mid-tug, perhaps he'd let Anzu believe what she wanted . . . He smirked evilly, who could it hurt? He thought walking back over to the phone.

But stopping in his tracks again, Mokuba turned back in Anzu's and Kiroko's direction, feeling an intense need to make this right. He couldn't let her wonder around believing his Niisama liked her! That was outrageous. She didn't even like Seto so why would she jump to such a crazy, obviously-not-true theory?

The young Kaiba shook his head, which wasn't something he'd even try to figure out. She obviously hadn't listened to a word he'd said, and now she was going off to spread rumors, that obviously and never would be true; Mokuba figured, once you were gay, you'll forever and always be, so his 'Niisama is gay, therefore Seto will forever and always be.(1)

Taking his place back at Anzu's side and resuming his tugging on her arm, hopefully bruising this time, waiting for Anzu to finish rambling to Kiroko.

But by the time the annoying brunette had finished her lies and deceitful words, Mokuba's tugs had long since stopped. He thought that maybe, instead of bruising her arm, he might've bruised his hand!

"Anzu!" He whined, trying once again to get her attention.

Finally after repeatedly hearing, but ignoring, her name being called, Anzu turned to face the exhausted youth. "What now, Mokuba? I have a lot to do. Getting Kaiba off my back, Yami into my arms, again, and Kaiba into Ki-chan's arms is hard work!"

Mokuba sighed, slightly relieved that Anzu, after an excruciating five(possibly 6) minutes of tugging on her arm, and resisting bonking her over the head with any nearby, blunt object, she acknowledged his presence.

"You have to listen. No, no, Anzu, you need to listen very carefully, and obey what I tell you. My 'Niisama does not like you. Just like Yami-"

"Who likes me-"

"No!" Mokuba practically yelled, "Yami doesn't like you! Niisama doesn't like you! Gah! No one likes you like that! Anzu, you have to listen carefully, okay? Yami's gay, 'Niisama's g-"

Anzu started to cry, "Jeez, Mokuba. I thought you were nice. But you're just like Kaiba." She sobbed out loud here, "Why can't anyone accept our relationship! Yami and I love one another!" Anzu turned away from Mokuba, and Ryou and Yuugi(who were sitting all the way across the room, looking on in confusion), and covered her face with her hands.

With her mascara-running, hands over her tear-drenched cheeks, Anzu ran off, into the Hall, and down toward the bathroom.

Kiroko looked at a loss for words. "Ano . . . " She blinked a few times, her slow mind finally comprehending what happened. She stared accusingly at Mokuba, "Bad Chibi-chan! How could you hurt Anzu-chan like that? Why do you not want her and Yami-kun to be together, again? Jealously is a bad color on such a cute face!" All the while she wagged her index finger in Mokuba's face, like a mother scolding a child for bad behavior.

Mokuba blushed at being addressed as "Chibi-chan." He was going to be twelve! He should be called "-kun" now! "-chan" is for babies! The raven-haired Kaiba honestly felt like kicking this woman in the shin, but he was raised(though, by his brother) not to hit women, even the annoying, snotty, bitchy ones.

So he held in his outrage, until Kiroko had left the room, running after Anzu. Mokuba exhaled, then took in a deeper breath, releasing it, and continuing on, while counting to ten. "I'm too young for this."

* * *

Ryou laughed, placing his hand on Yuugi's knee, calming down, slightly, but not removing his hand. "But if we get silly-string, the cleanup after the party would take forever! Kaiba would have a fit if we dirtied his home with gooey, pasty string in a can!" 

Yuugi nodded, vigorously, "Exactly, but making Kaiba angry would ensure one great party for Mokuba! Who knows, Kaiba will probably join in!" He laughed a little, a bit nervous by Ryou's hand on his knee.

Ryou's smile faltered, maybe he was reading Yuugi's signs wrong. The tri-colored-hair teen laughed at everything he said, backed him up on any point he made, and constantly wanted to hang around with him(even when Bakura threatened to kill him for spending so much time at their house). Perhaps, Ryou thought, pulling his hand off Yuugi's knee, perhaps Yuugi just thinks he's good company; likes to spend time with him . . . that all.

The shorter of the two frowned. He kind of enjoyed the Albino's hand on his leather-clad knee. He was just about to ask Ryou what was the matter when Ryou suddenly stood up.

"So, are we done with the list? Everything extra we need, written down?" The Albino said, stretching; avoiding eye contact with Yuugi.

Yuugi turned his head away quickly, trying not to look at the beautiful teen beside him, reaching for the skies. Ryou's shirt rose up a bit, exposing his pale skin, and Yuugi couldn't help but blushed a ferocious red, lifting the notepad up over his face, to block out Ryou's lean, pale body from his sight.

Ryou sighed, turning to Yuugi but looking over his head at Mokuba and Anzu talking. "Wonder what happened . . . " He whispered to himself, sitting back beside his friend.

Yuugi looked over too, at Anzu and Mokuba making a scene, not able to hear all that they were saying, but a few words stood out; like "gay" and "like."

Relaxing in his chair, Yuugi unconsciously placed his hand on Ryou's thigh, the notepad falling into the Albino's lap.

Said Albino blushed, but didn't say anything. This had to be a sign. He put his hand over Yuugi's, returning his eyes back in Mokuba's direction, only to see Anzu run off crying.

Yuugi tilted his head in Ryou's direction, "Hm," He sounded, "Maybe we should go see what happened . . . " He stood up, finally realizing, when he tugged the Albino up with him, that he and Ryou were holding hands.

Ryou blushed, just as Yuugi did, both looking down at their joined hands. Neither released the other's hand.

* * *

Kaiba arched his back, grabbing hold of Yami's tri-colored hair, as he thrust his hips up into the warm cavern of the ex-Pharaoh's mouth. Panting out loud at the pleasure that jolted through his body, with each thrust he made, Kaiba's was at a loss for words. 

Who would have known Yami was so talented with his mouth and tongue!

Feeling the small pulls on his hair only made Yami suckle harder, trying to get Seto right on the edge. One painful tug caused him to pull off Kaiba's weeping cock, only to lick over the head once, wiping the precum onto his tongue.

The Ex-Pharaoh smiled, licking his lips as he watched Seto pant and thrust his hips a few times into the cold air, still hard and unsatisfied. Yami unbuttoned his leather pants, tugging them down. He didn't wear anything under them.

Kaiba panted, still trying to catch his breath, while watching Yami strip. "No underwear?" Seto smirked.

Yami smiled, trying to keep in mind that he needed lube, "Of course not, Blue-eyes. You of all people should know that leather pants as tight as those are hard as hell to put on with something underneath!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, still smirking as he reached over to the night stand beside his bed, and pulled out a tube of lube. "Now," the brunette said, handing the lube to Yami, "Nothing else is in our way. No clothes, people, or problems. Get to fucking."

Yami smirked, "You don't have to tell me twice." He popped the cap of the tube, squeezing out a few drops on three of his fingers. "Ready?" Yami whispered.

Seto nodded, bending his knees and spreading his legs. He jumped when he felt a cold finger trace around his entrance, shivering a bit in pleasure.

Yami gently pressed his index finger against the small pucker, rimming it but not entering until he felt Seto's body relax. Slowly he pushed his finger in, shuddering at the clenching warmth around his finger. "And you're sure you're not a virgin?" Yami joked, hilting his finger in.

Blue-eyes only moaned, shifting and thrusting against Yami's invading finger. "Positive, now get going." Seto half-panted.

The ex-Pharaoh withdrew his finger, then shoved it back in, wiggling it a bit. He continued to finger-fuck Seto, until he felt confident enough to add another finger. Thrusting in a second finger, Yami was pleased to hear Kaiba cry out softly in pleasure, pushing his ass harder against the fingers.

Seto moaned out, panting as Yami continued to plow his ass with his fingers. He couldn't believe he was being such a slut, letting Yami do this . . . but Yami did say he wanted more out of this than sex . . . but what of Bakura? He couldn't very well have a relationship with Yami and let Bakura fuck him! But, he figured, when Yami's fingers nudged his prostate, that could be thought about another time.

The tri-colored hair male smirked slyly, as he eased another finger in with the other two. He was sure the third finger would hurt, but Kaiba continued thrusting back against the fingers, only tensing once, when the third finger entered.

Still finger-stretching his fantasy, Yami looked over the CEO's quivering, sweat-glazed body, admiring every pale inch of Kaiba's body. "Ready?" He asked, plunging his fingers in as far as he could.

Seto arched his back, spreading his legs slightly wider, "Y-yea."

Yami smiled fully, "Good, 'cause I don't think I could've waited another minute." He pulled his fingers from the tight confines of Seto's ass, and grabbed the Tube of Lube, again. He squirted a reasonable amount in his hand, and rubbed it on his aching erection, moaning mutely.

Seto waited patiently, panting and still erect. Watching Yami stroked his member, covering it in lube was making Seto. He, actually, couldn't wait to get that cock in his ass.

* * *

Yuugi stood beside Mokuba, still holding Ryou's hand, while he listened to the young Kaiba mumble (very bad) words under his breath. 

"Mokuba . . . I think we should check on Anzu . . . " Yuugi whispered. For some reason he felt, since it was so quiet in the Party-room without Anzu, that he should keep his voice in a whisper.

Mokuba counted to ten again, having learned the stress-relief technique from his elder brother. "I know. Just give . . . me a minute, Yuugi. Why don't you and Ryou go ahead? Kami knows I can't take another minute of her . . . " He trailed off, walking toward a nearby chair.

Ryou, trying his best to stop blushing, decided that Mokuba should be happy on his birthday . . . his birthday's eve.

"Mokuba, why don't we go to the store now? We still need to get the things on the list . . . " The Albino suggested.

Yuugi nodded, "Yea. In fact, why not go get Kaiba? He could drive us . . . and it would keep Yami around . . . Where is Yami, anyhow?"

Mokuba gestured toward the hall. "Bathroom." Then, Mokuba stared off into space as though he had realized something(Yami had been at the bathroom for way too long and Anzu and Kiroko went to the same bathroom), and stood up. "You guys are right. I'll call 'Niisama down, why you guys can go get Anzu and her friend."

Ryou looked a bit skeptical. "Ano . . . " He pulled his hand from Yuugi's, "Why don't you go get Anzu, while I wait here with Mokuba?"

Yuugi hesitantly nodded. "Well . . . if you're sure? ...Okay."

Ryou noticed that Yuugi felt a bit . . . jealous . . . or left out, so he clarified. "You see, Yuugi, you look more like Yami than I do, so there's a less likely chance Anzu will bite your head off . . . Understand?"

The young Motou visibly relaxed. "Of course . . . right. I knew that." He said as he rushed off toward the bathroom.

Ryou turned to Mokuba, only to see the Chibi smiling, knowingly.

"What?" The Albino asked, innocently.

Mokuba smirked slyly, "Nothing. Why? Feeling guilty for keeping a secret?"

Ryou blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, nervously.

Mokuba nodded, saying sarcastically, "Sure you don't." He picked up the phone, "'Niisama should be working-unless he's gotten distracted- and have his cellphone with him."

Mokuba picked up the phone. Instead of walking all the way to his brother's room, he decided to call. It was easier to beg his 'Niisama over the phone where he doesn't have to make puppy-eyes.

Ryou nodded, standing beside Mokuba as he picked up the phone, pressing the Speed-Dial button to Seto's phone. After the first ring, he put the phone on Loud Speaker, and set it on the receiver. The second ring echoed through the room.

Mokuba sighed, "I hope 'Niisama doesn't say anything embarrassing. Maybe I shouldn't have put it on Loud Speaker . . . "

Ryou shook his head. "Oh! There's nothing to worry about. Bakura embarrasses me all the time! I won't say anything if Kaiba says something embarrassing."

* * *

Yami pulled Seto's legs over his shoulders, positioning his cock at the brunette's entrance. He really didn't think he'd ever get to fuck Kaiba, but now that it was happening, he didn't really have time-or care- to reminisce. 

Seto relaxed his muscles, moaning as Yami slowly slide his lubricated member into his ass. Since Yami had stretched him thoroughly, it didn't hurt too much. In fact, Kaiba moaned, again, it felt really good.

The ex-Pharaoh fully hilted himself inside his newfound lover, taking every clench and unclench of Kaiba's anal muscles in pleasure, groaning out his bliss.

Yami pulled out, until only the head of his cock was in, moaning in unison with Kaiba, as he plunged his cock back into Seto's tight hole. The blue-eyed brunette arched his back, trying to get Yami to go deeper.

The tri-color-haired male pulled back again, only to shove his cock back into Seto's waiting ass. He listened to the brunette as he tried to hold in his moans, groans, and pants of pleasure, groaning himself, as he set a slow rhythm.

Seto tried to hold in his whimpers, gently pushing back against Yami, trying to get him to go faster. He moaned loudly, when Yami aimed one particularly firm thrust against his prostate.

"Shit . . . Yami!" The brunette whimpered, pushing back harder against the ex-Pharaoh, "Harder"

Yami pulled back, firmly thrusting in and out a few times, before obeying, and pounding harder into the CEO. He leaned over Kaiba, his hands on each side of Seto's head, and begin to thrust faster, plowing his way through the brunette's clenching hole.

The elder Kaiba arched his back as best he could. When Yami leaned over, it practically bent his body in half, but it gave Yami better access to his hole.

Yami groaned again, slamming his hips into Kaiba's as hard as he could, feeling his climax coming up. He was panting, sweating, and thrusting almost violently into the CEO's ass, unintentionally forcing Kaiba's cock to rub against his stomach; helping Seto get closer to his peak as well.

Kaiba was thrusting back against Yami's hips as best he could in his position; his thrusts causing his member to rub more firmly against Yami's abs.

Yami felt on the verge of cumming, so he reached down between his and Seto's body, and grabbed hold of the CEO's cock. Still thrusting, he begin to stroke Seto's cock, the precum helping him immediately set a quick pace.

Seto was at a lost for words. Even his moans were confused and intertwined with his groans. The brunette grabbed hold of his satin sheets, clawing at them as his orgasm finally hit. He called out Yami's name, only to be silenced by the ex-Pharaoh's lips.

Yami, too, climaxed, thrusting one last, final, rough thrust into Seto's ass, hilting fully before shooting his cum deep into the recess of Kaiba's body. He thought he heard a ringing just before he went over the edge, but he figured it was his mind shutting down completely.

Seto turned his head away from Yami, breaking the kiss, to pant and catch his breath. When he finally recovered enough air to talk, he said, "Did you hear ringing?"

Yami nodded, just barely. He dropped his head onto Seto's shoulder, burrowing his face into the CEO's neck, inhaling his scent. "Maybe."

Kaiba shook his head, shifting around under Yami to pull his legs off his shoulder. "You can't sleep yet. Mokuba and company are still down there waiting for you."

Yami half nodded, half snuggled into Seto's neck. "'Kay." He yawned, pulling the satin blue sheets from on the side of the bed onto him and Seto(though it only barely covered them up, since they were laying on most of it), "We'll go down . . . " He yawned again, "in a minute."

Seto looked around the room, spotting his cellphone on his desk; the red light-signaling a missed call-blinking. "Dammit." He mumbled, half asleep.

* * *

Mokuba ended the call a bit disappointed. "Hm . . . " He thought aloud, "He always picks up his phone. You go get everyone from the bathroom, and I'll go check on my 'Niisama." 

Ryou nodded. "Sure. We'll wait for you by the door, okay?"

Mokuba nodded as he headed toward the stairs, and Ryou headed toward the bathroom.

Ryou stopped at the bathroom door, unsure if he should knock or not, but just opted for knocking . . . to be on the safe side.

Yuugi opened the door, looking a bit pale. "Ryou!" He practically yelled, relieved.

Ryou entered the large bathroom, completely uncomfortable upon seeing Anzu. It was odd, because she was sitting on the toilet-lid down-and unrolling a wad of tissues.

Blushing, the Albino turned to face Yuugi. "Is . . . er . . . is she alright, now?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "For the most part. Why?"

Ryou shook his head, turning to everyone in the bathroom. "Are you alright, Anzu?"

She nodded, wiping away imaginary tears. "I''ll be fine once we find Yami." She stood up straightening her skirt, while Kiroko straightened her hair, "Have you seen him?"

Ryou looked at Yuugi, who in turn quickly exited the bathroom, "Yuugi!"

"Not now Ryou, I have to . . . uh . . . I have to . . . do something!" He called from down the hall, rushing as fast as he could away from the Trio in the bathroom.

Ryou looked back at the two girls in the loo with him, blushing. Then frowning. Anzu had an almost evil look on her face. So, doing the sane thing, Ryou took off down the hall after Yuugi, "Wait for me!"

Anzu growled. "You know, Ki-chan, I think they know something." She headed out the bathroom, "Yuugi's really bad at keeping secrets. Let's go find out what he knows!"

Kiroko nodded, "Right! He may know where Yami-kun is!"

* * *

Mokuba lightly dragged his hand on the wall, as he headed to his brother's room. He thought to himself where Yami could have been. He obviously wasn't in the bathroom, or else when Anzu went in there, he would have come out. 

On that note, Mokuba thought as he reached his brother's room, where had Bakura gone? It's not like he really cared but when two of your friends(one by default-Bakura) goes missing in your big-ass mansion, you can't help but wonder.

"Yami wouldn't have let anyone grab him . . . Bakura, either. So . . . " Mokuba thought to himself, "Where are you, Yami and Bakura?"

Opening his brother's bedroom door, Mokuba's eyes immediately fell on the two, pale bodies, entangled in the satin blue sheets of his 'Niisama's bed. One of those bodies, he noticed almost instantly was his brother's and the other body . . . well . . .

"I guess I found Yami . . . "

**TBC**

**A.N.-** Whew! This chapter was longer than I expected! So . . . What did you all think of the lemon? It was my third on ever(after probably the fifth, I'll stop counting)! I thought it was quite good. Especially since it's Saturday night and this is due to be posted on Monday AND I still have to type the 7th chapter of Void and 7th of The Worst Possible Moments.

Anyhow, enough of my feeble complaints! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I look forward to them every chapter I post! Next chapter should be posted either the 31st of July(Monday) or the first of August(Tuesday). Review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

(1) A friend of mine believes "once you go gay, ain't no going back." What do you guys think? Once a guy goes gay, is it possible to become completely straight again? Let me know what you think!

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	6. Bakura's Back

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer**: As always, Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

**Warnings:** OOCness, Lime, Anzu-bashing, OC-bashing, Yaoi, Shounen-ai . . .

**A.N.-** Reviews were great as usual. I have another idea for a fic, but I'm going to give that some time before I post it(still have to type the first chapter. lol.). Thanks for reviewing! I look forward to what ya'll have to say! Enjoy chapter 6 of Kaiba's Preferences.

**Chapter 6:** Bakura's Back

Seto wasn't sure how long his eyes had rested(he wouldn't exactly call it sleep) before he realized that Yami was completely out of it; in a deep sleep on his chest.

This wouldn't have been a problem too big, but Seto, and his wonderfully talented mind, remembered that Yami was not supposed to be upstairs on his chest, in his bed, resting in post-sex sleep, but in fact, the ex-Pharaoh was supposed to be downstairs, helping Moki and company with their party-planning.

Surely by now they had realized Yami wasn't in the bathroom, so why hadn't anyone walked in yet . . . ?

Pushing that quickly out of his mind, Seto decided that first of all, he would wake Yami, then let Yami explain to everyone where he had been for the last-Blue eyes looked at the clock on the wall- hour and a half or so . . .

Lightly tapping Yami's side, Kaiba attempted to gently wake him up, but unbeknownst to him, Yami's side happened to be his Spot.

So upon insistently tapping and nudging the ex-Pharaoh's side, Seto had woken him up. But also woke up Little Yami; down below.

Groaning and yawning, Yami opened his ruby eyes, staring up at Seto's chin for a moment, before lifting half way off of the brunette. He surveyed his surroundings, looking at Kaiba's nude(but covered in sheets of satin) form and around the room, when everything finally came together.

He remembered everything now. Seducing Kaiba, fucking Kaiba, and sleeping with Kaiba. But something else he was supposed to be doing . . . what was it?

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep . . . " Seto mumbled, easing the rest of his body from under Yami.

Yami sat on his knees, while Seto sat up, pulling the cover more securely around his waist.

Yami smirked, "No need to hide anything. It's not like I haven't seen you completely nude, already."

Seto ignored him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, trying to find his clothes, "You're supposed to be downstairs helping Mokuba . . . Why are you still up here?"

Yami smiled when the brunette bent over to retrieve his pants. Reaching out and pinching Kaiba's ass, Yami pulled back quickly, smiling innocently.

"Yami!" Kaiba blushed, "Don't do things like that!"

Yami only continued to smile, getting out of bed to get his clothes. He didn't bother trying to be modest like Seto; it wasn't like Kaiba hadn't already seen what he had to offer.

"I guess you're right . . . I was supposed to be down there helping them . . . but ending up doing you . . . what are the odds of that?" Yami asked jokingly.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Obviously more than likely, since it happened." He stood up, pulling up and zipping up his pants. "Just hurry before they come bursting into my room, again. I think they might've dented that door . . . "

Yami chuckled, "Sure . . . but . . . you are coming down there, too, right? I mean . . . you can't expect me to deal with those harpies on my own . . . Anzu and that girl are death, himself." He joked.

Kaiba half nodded, half-shrugged, "We'll see . . . I still have some things to do for Mokuba . . . "

"Good!" Yami said, buttoning his pants, "I'll go with you!"

Seto gave the barest hint of a smile, " . . . If you want to . . . "

* * *

Mokuba closed the bedroom door.

Seeing his brother, and -what obviously was-Yami, in bed together, slightly covered in Seto's sheets, and obviously naked under them . . . was enough to send Mokuba rushing back down stairs . . . and laughing successfully at his accomplishment!

Finally! Yami and his 'Niisama would be together . . . and Bakura would be gone! He sighed, the wonderful mind of a Kaiba was nothing to be dealt with because a Kaiba always won!

Skipping happily down the stairs, Mokuba was sure to look stunned when he ran into Yuugi and company. Literally.

As soon as he touched the bottom step, Yuugi and Ryou came running into him. All three fell but then Anzu and Kiroko came and stumbled over them; falling also.

So the five of them lay on the ground(half on the stairs) as Bakura came barging through the front doors.

The more evil Albino stopped in front of the stairs, munching on a Chili dog, as he looked down at the pile of teenagers(and one preteen). Chili dropped off the hotdog, falling onto the floor of the Kaiba Mansion, as Bakura ate the last bite. He looked angrily down at the people on the ground, not realizing Yami wasn't in the lump of people.

After all, with Yuugi's feet at one end of the pile, and his hair at another, Bakura simply thought Yuugi's feet were Yuugi, and Yuugi's hair was Yami . . .

"What the hell are you guys doin'? If you're trying to have an Orgy, you're doin' it all wrong." Bakura mocked.

Mokuba smiled evilly(he's at the bottom of the pile, so Bakura couldn't really see him), and tried to make his way to the top of the pile, but several people were also trying to get to the top, so it was taking him longer to get there . . . Why couldn't they just pull out of the pile and off of him? Mokuba questioned.

Ryou was the first to get free, glaring(as best his could) at Bakura. "You know we weren't even _considering_ doing such a thing!" He scolded.

Bakura didn't look shocked, "I know . . . you guys need to learn to have some fun . . . Orgies are fun . . . " He smiled lewdly, "I'm sure you'll have fun." He said to Yuugi, as the tri-colored hair teen pulled out of the pile.

Yuugi blushed a horrendous red-color, trying his best to, also, look angry with Bakura.

Ryou looked at Yuugi, almost expectantly, but when the shorter one looked at him, he blushed and looked away.

Kiroko pulled away from the other two bodies in the pile, only to make eye-contact with Bakura. She, then, looked at Ryou . . . then back at Bakura . . .

"Hey . . . are you two twins?" She asked, amazed.

Ryou looked a bit perplexed. He could have sworn she asked that same question when he first met her, earlier today . . .

It seemed as though Bakura was positive she asked that because he reaction was anything but confused.

"What-Are you dumb or something? "He asked, rhetorically.

Kiroko still looked between the two Albinos, looking confused.

Anzu stumbled off Mokuba, kindly helping the raven-haired kid up. "Gah! My skirt's wrinkled!"

Mokuba stared at Bakura the whole while, waiting for him to realize that Yami's not around . . . neither was Kaiba . . . But the Albino seemed to be focused on Kiroko, with something akin to death in his eyes. Perhaps they should keep a closer eye on Bakura . . . for Kiroko's sake.

Nonetheless, Bakura snapped out of his hateful glare upon hearing light tapping upstairs. The tapping continued to grow louder, as all six of the occupants at the bottom of the stairs, looked up.

* * *

After getting completely dressed, and ready, Yami waiting for Kaiba to brush his hair. After all, it wasn't like he could fuck someone senseless, and not mess up their hair.

Anyway, Kaiba had straightened his hair, and went to his huge, walk-in closet to grab a pair of shoes. After the CEO was dressed and ready, Yami opened the door for him, smirking as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Right this way, Prince Charming." Yami smiled.

Kaiba snorted, "Stop while you're ahead, Yami."

As they both walked down the hall, heading for the stairs, Yami made several attempts to grab Seto's ass, succeeding only half of his tries.

They reached the top of the stairs, readying to walk down, but Yami stopped at seeing the sight of six people staring at him. Seto, being curious and also planning to walk down the stairs, walked up beside Yami.

He looked down at the sight of Mokuba's friends looking back up at him and Yami.

"Great, "He muttered, sarcastically, "Nice going, Yami."

Yami smiled. He had spotted Bakura, "It's rude to place blame, Seto."

All the while, Mokuba smiled slyly. He turned to look at Bakura, who had a look of utter disbelief . . . with flashes of hatred(or anger).

Ryou and Yuugi both blushed, quickly looking down.

Anzu looked confused, and Kiroko, well . . . she just looked between Yami and Seto, most likely, confused.

Bakura, on the other hand, his brief flashes of anger suddenly changed to full blown pissed off.

"What the hell, Yami!" The Albino pushed his way through the blushing duo, and the confused duo, to make his to the bottom step, next to Mokuba, "You two better not have-"

"Have what?" Yami mocked, pretending to be innocent, "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Tomb Robber."

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about, Pharaoh! Don't play innocent!"

Yami put a finger on his chin, pretending to think, "Oh . . . " He said, like he had discovered something fascinating, "You mean how I fu-"

"OKAY GUYS, "Yuugi yelled, drowning out the rest of the Yami's words, "We need to get going! Stores close soon!"

Ryou looked between Yami and Kaiba, unable to make eye contact, so he looked at their chests. "Yuugi's right. We've made quite a list of things . . . and stuff . . . and . . . " he trailed off . . . blushing again, and looking at the ground as Yuugi grabbed his hand.

Mokuba looked at the two shy teens, then back at Yami and Kaiba. "Yea . . . " He mumbled, "We should go . . . Are you coming 'Niisama?"

Kaiba nodded, walking quickly down the stairs and past Bakura, leaving Yami behind . . . "Assholes." He mumbled, just loud enough for everyone, including Yami, to hear.

Mokuba rushed after his brother, followed quickly by Bakura, then Yami.

Ryou looked at Yuugi, blushing still, as Yuugi led him to the front doors, following Yami and Bakura.

Anzu, and her friend stood there, for a moment, before Anzu growled, outraged. "Why the hell was Yami upstairs, AGAIN with Kaiba!"

Kiroko just looked on, watching her friend fume.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all. There can't be anything Kaiba has that I don't have!" Anzu continued.

"Maybe it's his money . . . " Ki-chan provided.

The brunette shook her head, walking to the front door, "No . . . Yami's not a material guy . . . Money, material, and things like that don't appeal to him . . . "

Kiroko nodded, "So . . . what could Kaiba-kun have, that you don't have?"

**TBC**

**A.N.-** I meant to update this on Monday, the 31st of July, but I thought I had it typed out, when in all actuality, I had only typed a paragraph of this . . . so I had to quickly do it today, Tuesday, Aug 1.

The reviews were great, thanks. Also, as for that Seto and Bakura lime, maybe in the next chapter. I'm trying to keep my promises . . . so the next chapter, I'll add lime. But please remember, this IS a YamiSeto fic . . .

Next update should be on the 15th of August. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also. Please review, and look for the next update.

_-Niiro Yuuyake_


	7. The Supermarket: Part One

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **More comedy, lime, violence(nothing serious), Shounen-ai, Anzu-bashing, rabid Fangirls . . .

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Kiroko-chan and you're free to do with her as you please!

**Quick note:** I just joined this 3D chat service called IMVU, you get to make your own avatar, and buy them clothes and stuff. And when you chat with someone, you actually see your whole avatar(the whole body) sitting with the other person! It's cool, you could make your own page, and put whatever you want on there! If anyone wants to join, and chat with me-about this, about that, about Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever . . . just e-mail me or leave a review with your e-mail address in it, and tell me you want an invite!

**Chapter 7:** The SuperMarket: Part one

Seto sat only a moment in his car, before Mokuba came along, forcing(begging) him to ride in the limo with everyone else. Of course, initially, he refused, saying that he'd rather die a horrible, painful, and bloody death than ride in a vehicle with those people, but seeing Moki's sad, puppy-dog eyes, he changed his mind. Grungily, no doubt.

So there he sat, uncomfortably, between Yami and Bakura, as the two glared bloody-murder at one another, while Anzu glared death at him, and Kiroko looked on, amazed(still) at Ryou and Bakura's similar appearances. Yuugi stared out the window, while Mokuba grinned evilly to himself, mentally, of course.

And although he was stuck in the middle of the ex-Pharaoh's and ex-Tomb Robber's little "war" over him, Kaiba thought, he still couldn't help but to feel a little special.

So, on the Limo-Driver drove, first stopping at an ice-cream shop because Mokuba desperately needed something sweet(he couldn't plan evilly without sweets), then on to Grocery Store to pick up whatever it was Ryou and Yuugi put on the list.

As the shiny, white limo pulled into the lot and stopped in front of the store, Kaiba was the first to jump out. With all that tension Yami and Bakura were putting him in the middle of, he thought he would melt. Hell, he had even felt the heat coming from their eyes as they glared lasers at one another.

Sighing, Seto straightened his coat. He really didn't think he could take another moment of this . . . Maybe he could loose them in the store . . .  
------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura wasted no time trying to get out of the limo after Seto, but since Yami was closer to the door, he ended of fighting with the ex-Pharaoh to get out.

Struggles and kicks pursued, ending with Mokuba pushing both teens(actually they're more like ancient) out of the limo at the same time.

"You two need to grow up, _Bakura_." Mokuba said to both Egyptians, though more to Bakura, "Look, you ran my 'Niisama away!"

Of course that statement left Mokuba in the dust. Yami ran as soon as the kid had pointed out the Seto was gone, Bakura right behind him.

"Get lost, Pharaoh! You had your chance!" Bakura yelled, nearly missing the slowly opened automatic doors.

"Not in this lifetime, Thief! In fact . . . " Yami yelled, grabbing an apple as he ran passed the fruit section, "not in the past-lifetime, either!" He finished, throwing the apple backwards at the Albino.

Bakura had only a moment to dodge the Red Delicious aimed at his head, ducking, and barely staying on his feet, in the process.

"You . . . Jackass! I'll get you for this, Pharaoh!"

Yami grinned, seeing Seto only a few feet away. He wanted to call out to the sexy brunette, but the group of bright colors and stinky fragrances that alerted him of Fangirls, made him change his mind. So he ran as fast as he could, toward his fantasy(though it wasn't in a grocery store).

Bakura, too, ran as fast as he could to Seto, though he had yet to pass Yami. As he ran, the Albino grabbed a nearby fruit, two, in fact, just brushing past an old woman. "Get out the way granny!" He yelled, tossing one of the brown, fuzzy fruits ahead of him, at Yami.

Now, Yami didn't have eyes in the back of his head, so as the Kiwi came flying at him, he made no move to dodge it.

The elder Kaiba turned upon hearing Bakura's enraged call to (no doubt) Yami. Not only was he stunned, but he had to admit, he was even embarrassed to see those two assholes running full speed at him. His first instinct was to turn the other way, and make a mad dash down several isles and back to the exit, but as he stared at the two maniacs, he noticed something . . . odd.

A small, round, brown and fuzzy fruit was . . . flying behind Yami's head. You see, Seto considered calling it out to Yami, but he, too, could smell the tainted scent of Fangirls a mile away, so he knew that there was a bunch of them just a few isles over. Knowing his luck, they probably would recognize his voice . . . or scent if he made any sudden move . . . He would have to be silent, because they were deadly . . .

Nonetheless, the Kiwi collided with Yami's head, bouncing off and rolling to the floor. It stopped right at the feet of the dangerous specimen, known as Fangirls(and boys.).

Yami stopped, rubbing his head a moment, then gasping as Bakura ran past him, grinning madly.

"You snooze, you lose, Pharaoh!" The Albino yelled, looking over his shoulder at Yami. Suddenly he slammed into something hard, both figures falling, loudly, to the floor.

"Dammit, Bakura!" Kaiba growled loudly, glaring at the teen on top of him, "Can't you even watch where you're running?"

Yami glared at the pair on the floor(more at Bakura), getting ready to use his Shadow Magic, if need be, to get rid of Bakura for good. "Tomb Rob-"

"KYAAAA! IT'S THE KING OF GAMES!" Screeched the ungodly voices of The Fangirls (and a boy).

Yami immediately knew that this had become a life or death situation. He had to get out of there . . . or risk the wrath of The Fangirls . . . they could be deadly at times . . .

As he quickly made his way toward the two on the floor, he heard the anguished cry of an innocent bystander, as the Fangirls stampeded their way through the store . . . closer to Yami. He could already feel the blinding lights of the cameras burn his eyes.

"Get up . . . 'Kura, I said get off!" Growled Kaiba, shoving the Albino off him, "Dammit. Can't you two act peaceful for once? It's hard enough dealing with . . . " Seto looked around, quickly spotting Yami and the horde of animals behind him, "Damn!"

Bakura pouted, still oblivious to the mob of beasts stomping their way closer by the second, "All I needed was another minute . . . " He leered at Seto, tugging suggestively on the brunette's pant's leg, "We could have finished it here on the floor, if you weren't being such a bitch . . . and that nagging Pharaoh wasn't here . . . "

Just as the words left Bakura's mouth, Yami rushed by, grabbing Seto's hand and the two of them zoomed on. "Come on, Bakura!" Seto hissed as he and Yami maneuvered through displays of can-goods.

"Don't call him, " Yami whispered, "That will make him think we want him to follow us."

Bakura stood up, dusting himself off, "Jerkoff Pharaoh . . . who does he think he is . . . " He whispered to himself, looking over his shoulder out of instinct, Bakura gawked at the sight of the beasts.

Fangirls of all ages trampled anything in their way! Quickly running after the Pharaoh and his brunette, Bakura cursed Yami under his breath, never again would he let the two-timing, Kaiba-stealing, ex-Pharaoh come to the grocery's store with him again!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba watched as Yami and Bakura ran after his brother. It wasn't that he didn't know they would cause a scene in the store, it was simply to get them out of his hair(so Ryou and Yuugi could shop, while he plotted evilly to get Yami and Seto together . . . without Bakura).

So far, his plan was going fine. Now all he had to do was kill Bakura, and Yami and Seto would be together forever!

...but since he was only turning twelve, killing wasn't something he planned to do . . . unless absolutely, life-threatening necessary . . . but he figured, killing Bakura wasn't . . . even if it was a risk to his life just being near Bakura . . . He shuddered, how could Ryou do it?

The aforementioned Albino-the shy one- stepped out of the limo, sweating nervously. "Oh . . . my . . . " he said looking around a bit . . . He seemed almost amazed to get out of the limo alive . . . but then again, with how loudly and angrily Anzu started yelling, who wouldn't be amazed to get out alive? Mokuba knew he would.

"You alright, Ryou?" The raven-haired kid asked.

Ryou nodded, standing a bit unsteadily as Yuugi nearly fell out of the limo. The shy Albino helped steady his crush, dusting Yuugi off to make sure he was okay. "Are you alright? Anzu-san just suddenly exploded . . . I don't understand . . . I mean, honestly, she just started yelling profusely about something or another . . . " Ryou rambled on, almost compulsively dusting off Yuugi's clothes.

Yuugi blushed the whole way through Ryou's cleaning(habit) and tried explaining to Mokuba about what happened in the limo, while pulling himself and Ryou out of Anzu's way as she exited the limo.

Mokuba, fully aware of how psychotic Anzu could be when angered, moved out of the way, as the brunette and her copied-image of a friend stormed out of the limo, angrily stomping into the store. "You go that way! I'll go this way. If you find Yami, scream." Anzu ordered, her and Kiroko separating in search of Yami, completely ignoring the trio they'd just left behind.

Mokuba watched the two girls leave then looked over at Ryou (who had stopped dusting Yuugi) and Yuugi (who was still blushing). "I guess it'll just be us doing the shopping . . . Hope you guys know how!" Mokuba said skipping off.

"Wait, Mokuba!" Yuugi called, following after the preteen, "I thought you said 'us'. That means the three of us . . . right? 'Cause you know, I don't really know how to shop . . . Gramps usually does it . . . "

Mokuba nodded, putting his hands behind his head, "Um . . . yea, I know I said that . . . but I'm going to the candy section . . . so . . . good luck!" And off he ran, narrowly missing a woman pushing a cart full of groceries.

Yuugi sighed, grabbing a cart and heading down the first isle, "I suppose we should get to shopping, then?"

Ryou smiled, nodding. "Um . . . sure . . . but Yuugi . . . Who's going to pay for the grocery? We don't know where Kaiba ran off to or where Yami is. And I know Bakura has no money . . . and Mokuba . . . well . . . you saw what happened in the limo after he had that sugary ice-cream? Perhaps we shouldn't let him have any more sweets . . . ?" Ryou questioned.

Yuugi looked over to the Albino, smiling. "You're a natural Mother Hen, you know that?"

Ryou laughed. "Bakura tells me that all the time while I'm doing his laundry and cooking dinner at the same time!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably for the umpteenth time, trying to maneuver Bakura's hand off his thigh. It was bad enough the three of them were crammed into the tiniest, dirtiest stall in the Men's Restroom, but to make things worst, he was stuck between Bakura and Yami . . . again.

Only this time, Bakura was behind him-chest to back-and Yami was in front of him-chest to chest. But this only made things wonderful for the two horny ancients surrounding the brunette. Kaiba sighed, shooing Bakura's hand off his thigh again. At least Yami wasn't trying to grope him in a filthy, supermarket restroom.

They could still hear the chattering of The Fangirls just outside the door of the Men's Restroom.

"Dammit, " Seto whispered, knocking Bakura's hand off his thigh again, "How the hell did I end up in here?"

"It's not so bad . . . " Yami mumbled, looking behind him at the stained toilet and walls, "Or maybe it is . . . " he mumbled, hitting Bakura's hand off Seto's thigh.

"Mind your own business, Pharaoh . . . " Bakura mumbled, putting his hand back on Seto's thigh, caressing it, "Now, Seto-_chan_, we could have a lot of fun . . . if you toss that piece of junk out into that pack of animals . . . "

Kaiba sighed, moving Bakura's hand again, "What junk?"

The Albino sneered, "The one grabbing my ass instead of your's."

Yami gagged, quickly pulling his hand back, "Don't bother getting jealous, Seto, your ass is much better."

Seto nodded, absently, "Uh-huh . . . sure."

"No worries, Priest, I'll get rid of him." Bakura whispered in the brunette's ear. Lifting his leg, slightly, Bakura aimed perfectly, just missing Kaiba's leg, as he kicked Yami in the shin.

"You bastard, Tomb Robber!" Yami growled.

"You're lucky for that, Pharaoh . . . if there was more room, I would've aimed higher up . . . " The albino snorted, kissing Seto's neck.

Kaiba craned his neck away from the kiss, suddenly gasping and jerking as Bakura grabbed his crotch. As he jerked though, he accidentally kneed Yami in the groin.

Bakura snickered, kissing Seto's neck again. "That's what happens in life, Pharaoh . . . "

Seto elbowed the Albino in the ribs(not too hard though) before squeezing from between the two, "Yami, you okay?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

The tri-colored hair man nodded, glaring at Bakura. "You're gonna pay for that" Yami hissed, attacking the ex-Tomb Robber.

As the two wrestles like little children, Seto called his limo driver. He watched the as Yami bit Bakura on the ear(1) and the Albino counterattacked by pulling on a lock of Yami's hair, all the while ordering his limo driver to bring a few guards so he could get the hell out of that shit-covered bathroom.

Hanging up the phone, Seto stared, disgustingly at the two who happened to fall on the stained(with what? You guess) toilet, but at least they stopped fighting.

Or at least stopped physically.

Verbally . . . No. Sadly, Seto wasn't so lucky.

"Dammit, Pharaoh! Look what you made me do!" Bakura yelled, standing up and gawking at his stained pants, "Ryou paid a shit-load of money for these! Now he's going be bitchin' at me for something you did!"

Yami grimaced at his dirtied pants. Luckily they were leather, so whatever was on that toilet didn't go through so easily . . . sadly the same couldn't be said for his bare hands. "My fault! You tripped over your own foot and took me down with you! And get a job, stop making your Hikari buy you stuff, you bum!" Yami looked over at Seto, "You know this is your fault, too, right?"

Seto looked startled for only a moment, before glaring, "My fault? That's bullshit."

Yami shrugged, "If you would just tell that psycho-" He pointed at Bakura, "that there's no reason for him to be around, then we probably wouldn't be in a public restroom . . . fighting over you. Unless you like that kinky kind of stuff." He grinned.

Kaiba snorted, "Whatever. I didn't tell you two to fight over me . . . I hope neither of you actually thought I would let you take me in here?" He waved his hand, displaying the filthy, little stall.

Bakura looked at Yami, then Kaiba, then back at Yami . . . " Oh yea . . . I almost forgot . . . You bastard!" he yelled at the ex-Pharaoh, "Who told you that you could touch my Priest!"

Seto looked outraged, "_Your's_**?"** He said, sarcastically.

Kaiba, of course, went completely ignored.

"Who made you Pharaoh! And why the hell would I need your permission to touch anyone!" Yami yelled back.

Bakura hissed, "Because I said so!" He leaped at Yami, both struggling and wrestling around in the small stall again. Luckily not going anywhere near Seto . . . or as far as they can from him in the stall.

"When the hell did I become property?" Kaiba wondered out loud, watching the two fight.

----------TBC----------------

**A.N.-** Not much Anzu and Ki-chan in this one and not much lime. I don't know why . . . it just sort of wrote itself . . . so maybe I could squeeze in some more lime in the next part. Sorry. Anyhow . . . the reviews were great. Thanks a bunch. I do so enjoy reading what you all have to say!

(1) Anybody ever heard of that Mike Tyson and Evander(sp?) Holyfield fight a long time ago? Yea well . . . I just sort of thought of that after I wrote that part. If you like boxing then you probably know about it . . . It's one of the well-known moments in boxing, though I didn't actually watch the fight . . . boxing isn't my thing. (And just to be safe. I don't own either boxers or anything remotely related to them.)

Please review, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter seven of Kaiba's Preferences. Look out for the next chapter on the 29th of August . . . perhaps the 30th.

_-__Niiro Yuuyake_


	8. The Supermarket: Part Two

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, comedy, OOCness, possible Anzu and OC bashing. Possible Baku/Seto or Yami/Seto lime.

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor does she own any of its characters.

**A.N.-** I'm so happy so many people enjoy this fic. Please, continue to enjoy and review it. You make me happy, and get another chapter!

**Chapter 8: **The Supermarket: Part two

Mokuba knew it was illegal. He knew full well, that opening a bag of chips, and several packets of gum in the supermarket, with no intention to pay for them(though he could, easily) was against the law.

But nothing concerning the law was at the forefront of his mind. Currently, he was reading a comic book while sitting in the middle of the isle, munching on a bag of Funyuns(1) and chewing gum at the same time. Right about now, he was curious as to how the hero would get out of this situation, instead of where his 'Niisama and company were . . .

**---**

The albino blushed as his hand came in contact with Yuugi's. He was reaching for a can of condensed milk, because he figured, while he was at the store, he could shop for himself and Bakura, while helping Yuugi shop for Mokuba's party.

He'd, metaphorically, kill two birds with one stone.

So, as he reached again, for the can of milk, Yuugi did the same, causing their hands to brush into one another.

"Sorry" Ryou mumbled, blushing as he looked away from Yuugi.

The young teen blushed also, pulling his hand back, as he looked at the floor below his feet, "Yea . . . sorry. "

The albino teen took his embarrassed time, to think a second. Why exactly was Yuugi reaching for milk, anyhow? That, he was sure, wasn't on the list.

As it turned out, Yuugi was thinking the same thing. Why exactly was he reaching for the milk? He didn't need it. Perhaps, it was his subconscious making him reach out to have some contact with Ryou? Or maybe he was just being weird . . . but the subconscious thing sounded more . . . not weird, so he went with it.

"Yuugi . . . ?" Ryou started, but Yuugi silenced him by stretching his hand out, and grabbing hold of the albino's.

"Your hand is better than a can of milk, any day . . . " Yuugi smiled, blushing a horrible red color.

Ryou blushed the same, looking down at their conjoined hands, "Indeed." He smiled, shyly, "But I do need to get that can . . . " He reached up with his unoccupied hand, "Thankfully, I have two hands."

Yuugi smiled, squeezing Ryou's hand, as the albino dropped the can into the cart. "Now, "Yuugi started, "onto the candy isle to pack up on some junkfood!" He laughed.

Ryou giggled as they headed a few isles away, to the Candy Isle. But somehow, both teens had forgotten that little Mokuba was down that isle.

When they entered the isle, they couldn't really see anything. Yuugi had stacked so much on his cart that he was actually depending on Ryou to guide him in the right direction.

But the problem with that was, when they had decided that Ryou would guide, the two weren't holding hands. Now, the poor albino was lost in his own mind, blushing so much, he was afraid he'd faint! He couldn't very well lead Yuugi in the right direction, since he wasn't paying any attention. At all.

So when the cart suddenly jammed to a stop, Yuugi and Ryou were startled to attention.

Ryou gasped as he saw who had stopped the cart(causing a few items to fall). "Oh . . . my . . . "

Mokuba stared at Ryou with wide eyes, until Yuugi came from behind the tower groceries with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh man! Mokuba! Are you okay? I didn't see you there!" Yuugi gasped as he rushed to the preteen's side.

Mokuba nodded, and dusted himself off as he stood up. " I'm fine." He looked at the towering items in the cart. "I didn't think we would need so much . . . food. "

Yuugi nodded, "Well . . . some of its Ryou's . . . but most of it is needed . . . or wanted."

Mokuba nodded, looking around, "Is that all? Should we go find 'Niisama to pay?"

Ryou and Yuugi nodded, "Right after we grab a few bags of candy, we could leave . . . "

Mokuba shrugged, patting his stomach as he slumped back onto the isle floor, "I'm full. I don't want any more candy." He said, picking up the comic book again, "Lemme know when you're done."

Yuugi nodded as Ryou gave a disappointed look. "See? You've spoiled your appetite. You won't even eat real food now, would you?"

Mokuba waved a hand a Ryou, shooing him away, "You're such a Mother Hen! I already have a nanny, who gets paid for all that talking you're doing. Maybe 'Niisama will fire her, and hire you . . . you're a lot nicer, anyhow." Mokuba joked.

Ryou blushed, "I'm not a Mother Hen . . . " He mumbled, following Yuugi, "And no more sweets! You'll never get to bed!"

Mokuba and Yuugi burst out laughing, "Mother Hen!"

**---**

Yami slouched against the stall's side, as Bakura slouched against Kaiba's chest.

"Get . . . off . . . him . . . Tomb . . . Robber . . . " Yami panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Bakura panted also, just as tired as the ex-pharaoh, but still forcing his hands to caress Kaiba's chest. "Not . . . in . . . this . . . life . . . time . . . Pharaoh . . . "

Seto just stared for a moment, before pushing Bakura away from him(and onto Yami). 'Enough of this. I'd rather be out there with that horde of violent FanGirls, than in here, assaulted by you two!"

Yami and Bakura gave Seto a lopsided grin, "You don't mean that" They both mumbled.

The brunette stared. "Trust me . . . I know I mean it."

The entrance to the Men's Room rattled as the door was pushed open. "Kaiba-san!" Several voices called out.

Seto visibly relaxed as he shoved open the stall door. "Thank Kami-sama you finally got here. What the hell took you so-" The brunette would have continued to ramble on and on, but the sight of, not only FanGirls blocking the exit, but several reporters with cameras, stopped him mid sentence.

Then, of all the times to do something as bold -just as the cameras started to flash, and the excited, overly exaggerated screams of FanGirls got louder- something grabbed onto his ass.

Kaiba knew instantly what, or actually, who had grabbed his ass; on his left cheek, the jerky, rough squeezes of Bakura's hand, and on the right ass cheek, the constant, steady squeezes of Yami's hand.

Seto would have gasped. He would have glared. He would have turned around and murdered those . . . buffoons for touching him like that, but when the screams and cheers got, even, louder, and the flashes of cameras became far too excessive, the brunette could only stand there. On the verge of a murderous rampage.

Many of the reporters started to yell out questions, and some even had microphones. No doubt some people in the crowd were paparazzi, also.

Dammit, Kaiba thought, this would be on the front page tomorrow, while the death of Yami and Bakura made it to page 2a . . .

His life was always the forefront of everything. Not even a Nuclear war would make it front page, over something as trivial as, oh say . . . _Billionaire Kaiba Seto Being Gay_ . . .

Snapping back to reality, Kaiba smacked the two ancients' hands off his rear, storming out of the Men's Room, surrounded by his guards.

Yami's smirk faded as he realized that he had made a really . . . big . . . mistake. Sure, he didn't mind everyone knowing he was gay . . . the FanGirls didn't seem to care, anyway. But Kaiba had his reasons for keeping his private life . . . private. Shit . . . This was all Bakura's fault!

"Look what you did!" Yami growled, covering his eyes, as the some of the lesser paparazzi stayed behind to snap pictures.

Eventually, the photographers would sell the pictures, and Yami and Bakura would still end up in an edited picture, in some awkward pose, with Seto . . . Or in this case . . . an even more awkward pose . . .

But currently, Yami was busy blaming Bakura, and thinking of a way to make this up to Kaiba . . . He really didn't think sex would work . . .

"My fault!" Bakura hissed, following closely behind Yami.

The ex-Pharaoh was currently following behind a horde of flashing lights, and loud cheers, also known as, the mob around Kaiba.

Bakura rushed beside him, glaring at the crowd ahead of them, "You know, Pharaoh, if I just had a minute more, I could have gotten us both some ass . . . "

Yami snorted, sliding his foot in front of Bakura-causing the Tomb Robber to stumble- and rushed to catch up with the crowd.

Seto let his guards lead him to the exit. He figured Yami and Bakura would follow, but right now, he didn't care to make sure they didn't get trampled by the violent, ball of flashes and screams surrounding him.

When the leading guard stopped, and turned to Kaiba, the whole mob stopped.

"What is it?" Kaiba practically yelled over the clicks of cameras and girlish squeals.

"Kaiba-san, do you wish to bring Mokuba-san, along?" the guard yelled back.

Seto nodded, his guards leading him down an isle, where Mokuba stood, with Yuugi and Ryou.

---

Mokuba heard, first, rather than saw the groups of photographers and armed guards as they ran passed the Candy Isle toward the back of the store.

He spotted one of the guards as working for Kaiba Corp., so he knew his brother had a problem.

Walking only a few steps to stand beside Ryou and Yuugi, Mokuba told them of the situation.

"So you think Kaiba might me in trouble?" Yuugi clarified, just to be sure.

Mokuba shook his head. "No . . . 'Niisama is very well able to take care of himself. I said that I think that he might be in an unsafe situation, in which he wouldn't be able to fight back without hurting innocent people." Mokuba cleared his throat.

Ryou looked to Yuugi, "But isn't that the same as-"

The tricolor haired teen placed his hand over the Albino's mouth, "No . . . in Kaiba's case, it's not." Then Yuugi whispered, "Mokuba sees Kaiba as his idol . . . so naturally he'd think of his brother as being invincible."

Ryou nodded. Ah . . . so Mokuba was the rearranging his words, so as not to openly say his brother was in danger . . . since 'Kaiba was too great' for that . . . Ryou giggled to himself. How cute . . .

As the three stood there, conversing about what they should do, another crowd(but Moki noticed it was the same as before, just with more people) came by again.

"It's 'Niisama, I'm sure." Mokuba sighed, "Great . . . he'll be in a terrible mood now that the press and FanGirls caught him . . . "

Yuugi and Ryou nodded in agreement, "I remember the time they came out to the school . . . One of the teachers had the audacity to actually scold Kaiba, just after he got away from the press . . . poor lady . . . I think she went on vacation; haven't seen her since . . . " Yuugi mumbled.

Mokuba nodded, "Yea . . . three people got fired that day . . . in half an hour . . . "

Ryou tsked.

As the crowd headed toward the isle they occupied, Mokuba realized his brother must have been coming to speak with him, so he headed into the group, protected by the leading security guard.

Finally stuck in the middle with his Aniki, Mokuba sighed in relief. "What's going on, 'Niisama?"

Kaiba sighed, running his hand down his face in mock-desperation. " Thanks to Bakura and Yami, I nearly got raped by a wild group of girls." Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm leaving."

Already figuring that's what his brother would say, Mokuba had his puppy-eyes prepared. (He'd have to talk to Yami about staying on his brother's good side . . . The Look-puppy eyes- wouldn't work forever . . . )

"But 'Niisama! You said you come . . . the least you could do is stay until we pay. Besides, you're the only one with money. And we really need this stuff . . . " The younger Kaiba could see his brother weakening, though it was just a hint of a slouch of his shoulders, "And if Ryou doesn't get Bakura his food, that maniac would kill him!" He tried his best to sound appalled; as though he actually though Bakura would do it . . .

Kaiba's resolve snapped. "Fine. Just . . . keep those . . . four in here with you . . . I'll be waiting in the limo." Kaiba handed his younger brother a credit card, "Try to keep them out of the cameras' eye . . . I have enough questions that people want answers to . . . "

Mokuba nodded, skipping out of the crowd and back to Yuugi and Ryou.

But he stopped, turning to look behind him upon hearing footsteps, "Oh no . . . "Mokuba groaned.

The guard smiled, "Nice to watch over you again, Kaiba-san" He said to Mokuba, "Looks like me and two others will be keeping you and your friends a safe distance away from the press, today."

Mokuba nodded looking back at Yuugi and Ryou. Yami and Bakura had also joined the pair in the isle, and some of the press was still taking pictures and asking questions-though no one responded.

"Well . . . " Mokuba pointed in Yuugi's direction, "You guys are doing a very bad starting job."

---

Still surrounded by the three guards, who in turn, were surrounded by a few reporters-with cameras- Mokuba and company stood at the register.

They had nearly paid for everything, when Anzu and Kiroko-chan came strolling in line.

"Where were you guys?" The brunette growled, "When we couldn't find YAMI!" She screamed upon seeing her love.

Groaning, Yami tried to turn away, but Bakura shoved him closer to the screeching girl. "Anzu . . . how . . . sweet." Yami mumbled, sarcastically.

The guards squeezed Ki-chan and Anzu into the small circle, so they could better communicate with the rest of the Yuugi-tachi.

But, as they let Anzu in, the reporters took notice. Several of them, calling out to Anzu-and getting her attention- asked who she and Kiroko were . . .

"Me?" Anzu repeated, "I'm Anzu . . . Yami's girlfriend!" She latched herself onto Yami's arm, trying to kiss his cheek.

The cameras went flashing like crazy.

"And who is this other young lady?" one of the reporters asked.

"Oh . . . " Anzu started, glancing around but not spotting Kaiba, "This is Kiroko-chan, she's Seto Kaiba's date!"

And to say that the cameras flashed a lot, would be an understatement.

Mokuba overheard Anzu, gasping in horror at the lie she obliviously spread worldwide . . . "Guards?"

"Yes, Kaiba-san?" They said in unison.

Sighing, Mokuba said, " Niisama's gonna have a fit . . . and your best bet is to stay as far away as possible if you want to keep your jobs."

They nodded, "Noted, sir."

---

Almost simultaneously, the reporters picked up their cellphones, speed dialing their bosses, "Sir . . . I've got the greatest story to ever hit Japan . . . with pictures and witnesses as proof!"

**---TBC---**

**(1)** Funyuns are these onion-flavored chips, in the shape of onion-rings. They're really good, but they make your breath reek. Always have a mint, handy, or eat them at home, where you have easy access to a toothbrush!

**A.N.-** That was longer than expected. Some of the reactions didn't turn out how I expected it to, but I hope you all like this chapter anyhow. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to know. Also, I hope you have enjoyed this story, but it'll be ending soon. Sorry, maybe I'll type another one. Not a sequel, but I had this fic in mind. It could be a sequel though . . .

Next update on September 18 or 19, unless something else comes up, but I doubt it. Reviews are loved!

Anyhow, thanks for your reviews.

-_Niiro Yuuyake_


	9. Headlines, Part One

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Language, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters

**A.N.- **So sorry for the lateness! I've been far busier than I expected to be this time of year! I'll try, with all my might, to be on time next time. Forgive me? Anyhow, onto the 9th chapter: Headlines!

**Chapter 9:** Headlines, Part 1

It wasn't until they had paid for everything, and had all the groceries loaded into the limo, did Anzu squeal joyfully, latching onto Yami's arm again.

"I can't believe a news' reporter interviewed me! And I have several others who'll pay me for an interview . . . ON NATIONAL T.V.! Can you believe it, Yami?" The brunette teen shrieked, tugging Yami's arm.

Feeling as though his arm would either be torn off, or pulled out of its socket, Yami snatched his arm from the girl. "First of all, Anzu, " He said, "You just lied to nearly ten reporters. AND agreed to go with at least another 10 reporters, to lie on national t.v. You do realize that Kaiba's going to kill you, right?"

Anzu barely heard a word Yami spoke, but Yuugi was listening intently, "Well, at least, now he has a reason to kill her, other than just hating her." The teen mumbled.

Ryou giggled silently, "True."

Bakura sat beside Seto, gleefully rubbing up and down the brunette's arm. While Seto made no move to push him off, Yami did everything in his power not to leap across the limo and toss the Tomb Robber out the window.

The pharaoh ended up on the bad side of the deal, when getting in the limo. Although he was first in(since Ryou made Bakura help put the groceries in the trunk), Anzu pulled him away from his beloved Kaiba.

Seto sat leaning against one end of the limo, so when Bakura came in, he moved Mokuba-who tried to sit beside his brother, just so Bakura couldn't- and sat beside the brunette.

Now, in order, from the passenger back door, near the trunk, they sat, Kiroko, Ryou, Yuugi, Yami, and Anzu. Then across from them sat, Mokuba, Bakura, then Seto.

The limo was silent, except for the growls emanating from Yami from time to time.

Sensing the tension, Ryou decided that some television would lighten the mood. Even slightly.

"How about a little sound? Perhaps the Tele?" Ryou asked.

Mokuba nodded, far too quickly for normal, and pulled the remote out of the side pocket. He pressed a button. A screen slid down from the roof of the limo, blocking one of the driver-side, back windows. It was placed there so everyone could see, but Seto and Anzu would have to move slightly over to see clearly.

Flipping through the channels, Mokuba stopped on a short documentary. He scanned the summary of it, finding out it was about the origin of Duel Monsters.

But as usual, some lame reporter or whatever hadn't done their research properly, and Yami noted, there was a lot of information completely wrong. It was almost laughable how wrong it was.

Snorting, at about the same time, Yami and Bakura turned their heads away from the screen. "That's so wrong, " Yami mumbled, pulling his arm from Anzu again.

"You can say that again." Bakura agreed, "How the hell did they come up with the Chinese creating Duel Monsters! Idiot Americans!" The meaner of the Albinos growled.

Yami rolled his eyes, " Shut up, Tomb Robber, You probably don't even know where Duel Monsters come from!" Yami accused.

Shocked, though not really, Bakura snorted, "You wish I was that dumb, Asshole!" He tightened his hold on Seto, "Dumb people don't get ass like Kaiba's!" He bragged.

Grimacing, Yami looked beside him at Anzu. Well, Bakura had a point. There wasn't much he could say in return . . .

Suddenly the documentary, as laughable as it was, was interrupted by " Breaking News."

On the screen, at the bottom, flashed the red letters of " Breaking News: Live on Kaiba Estate"

In the background, on the screen, Kaiba Mansion could be seen through the Security Gates. Several hundred, maybe more, reporters stood outside the gates, with their camera and sound crews. Many vans were parked around the gates, surrounding the Kaiba mansion, marring the once beautiful grass, and plants.

The brunette gasped, pushing Bakura off him, and accidently onto Mokuba. "What the hell!" Seto yelled, turning the screen toward him.

No one else, except Mokuba and Bakura could see the screen now, but the sound reverberated throughout the limo. The female reporter's voice slighting annoying but very helping in giving out information. Holding important information back.

"As you can see, there's some three hundred news crews out here, today. All awaiting Mr. Seto Kaiba, himself. After a brief spotting and interview today at a local supermarket, Seto Kaiba hasn't been seen yet. Although that was about 30 minutes ago, We are all awaiting the arrival of the Kaiba family. Including, what we've been told is his new fiancee."

The reporter's voice trailed off, as the camera scoured the Kaiba Estate, showing all the news' crews and the Kaiba Mansion.

Seto coughed, patting his chest as he glared at the group in the limo. "My fiancee! Where the hell did they get that idea!"

No one answered, though several people stared at Anzu out of the corner of their eyes.

"Niisama," Mokuba spoke up, "If they're all waiting at the gates for us, how'll we get in? It'll take forever!"

Kaiba glared at no one in particular as he pulled out his phone, "Later Mokuba." He pressed the speed-dial button for his publicist's number, and waiting for the ring.

Yami watched Kaiba, pulling his arm from Anzu again. He whispered, "You do realize this is your fault, right?"

Anzu ignored him, 'I wonder who's the poor sap to be engaged to Kaiba? ...'

---

Yuugi waited nervously for someone to say something. He didn't feel it was safe for himself, or anyone else, and Especially Anzu, if they had ratted her out to Kaiba. Eventually he'll find out it was her who spread such horrible lies . . . but until then, with them trapped in this limo(which seemed smaller with a pissed-off CEO in it, also), they'd keep quiet.

Ryou didn't have time to blush, as he grabbed Yuugi's hand. He and Yuugi watched as Mokuba pressed the button, which wind down the window, no longer blocking the Driver from the occupants.

When Mokuba addressed the driver, Ryou brightened. He could see the crowd surrounding the Kaiba Mansion, and they weren't even near the place yet!

"Where are we gonna go?" Yuugi wondered, then said, "We could go to the game shop?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Nah., we couldn't burden your grandfather like that, Yuugi."

Shaking his head, the teen said, "It wouldn't be a burden at all. I'm sure Gramps won't mind."

Kaiba, who was still awaiting for his Publicist to pick up, shook his head 'no' to the suggestion, and pointed to Ryou.

Mokuba nodded, "Yea! Would it be all right if we went to your house for a while, Ryou? You do have to put your grocery up and everything . . . "

Before Ryou could answer, Bakura, who was suspiciously quiet for a long while, spoke up. "Hell Yea!" He yelled.

Oddly enough, he was sitting between Seto's legs, on the floor. The brunette hadn't said anything, since Bakura hadn't actually been touching him, but now that everyone was looking, it makes him a bit more uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing? Get up!" Seto growled.

Spotting the Tomb Robber on the floor, Yami smirked evilly. Yuugi tried to warn Bakura but the words got stuck in his throat. Just as the Tomb Robber leaned up, and bent over to sit, Yami's foot flew out, kicking Bakura right in the ass.

Almost everyone laughed as the Albino toppled over. Right. Onto. Kaiba.

Bakura, being the athletic and fit robber he was(and had been), managed to maneuver himself to land comfortably into the Brunette's lap. His lips smack-dab onto Kaiba's.

The laughing in the limo abruptly stopped. And the only sound heard was Yami's growls.

Having had enough, Yami leaped onto the brunette's lap, also, pulling Bakura off, and onto the limo floor. The two wrestled all over the small floor, kicking and growling at one another.

Seto hung up his phone, pissed off even more, now that his publicist hadn't picked up. He kicked, though not too hard, at the two assholes wrestling on his limo floor.

"Enough of this bullshit. Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children who have eaten one another's candies!" The brunette growled, "Stop or I'll toss you both out on that hard cement!"

Yami pouted, still holding Bakura's head on the floor, "But . . . you let him kiss you . . . "

Kaiba snorted, "I did no such thing. You _pushed_ him into me."

Bakura grunted, trying to get from under the Pharaoh, "Don't make it sound so bad, " He mocked, "You kissed me back!"

Seto's blush was barely shown as he kicked Bakura again, "That's a lie!"

Yami chuckled, "It's okay if you did . . . " he lied, "But now, I think I deserve one, don't you agree?"

Blushing again, Seto tried to sound firm, "I don't have time for this." He opened his phone again, re-dialing his publicist.

Mokuba, Ryou, Yuugi, and Anzu, and Ki-chan were quiet throughout the whole incident. Now, Mokuba spoke up, "So . . . We're still going to Ryou's house?"

The kind Albino, nodded. "Okay." He smiled, "This ought to be entertaining."

**---TBC---**

**A.N.-** I know. It could have been longer. Could have had more Lime in it. Could have been funnier. But alas, it wasn't. I had to quickly write this, 'cause I still have to type three other chapters. Forgive me for the lateness! This isn't a promise, but just an approximation, but the next update should be on October 18.

It may not be, but just check, please. So sorry for the lateness! I loved the reviews, and would love more! Thanks for reading, more to come soon!


	10. Headlines, Part Two

**Kaiba's Preferences**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Warnings: **language implied themes . . .

**Disclaimer: **Niiro does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of its characters.

**A.N.-** Finally! An update! I know that you're all ticked off. Please forgive me?! I tried to update on time, but can't seem to do so . . .

**Chapter 10:** Headlines, Part 2

When they arrived at Ryou's house, Bakura nearly ran over everyone getting out of the limo first. He pulled Kaiba with him, but the brunette managed to land on the floor a lot more gracefully than the Albino did.

Once they were all out of the limo, Mokuba told the limo driver that he had the rest of the day off, but not to return to the Kaiba Mansion until all of the reporters had left.

Of course, the driver obeyed and left.

When the all entered Ryou and Bakura's house, something dawned on Ryou.

"Um . . . question." He started as everyone either sat down on the couch, or stood near the wall(Kaiba), "I only have three bedrooms in here. How will all of you sleep here?"

Bakura was the first to jump up with an answer "Wait a minute, Ryou!" He growled, "We have enough room! The little runt-" He said, referring to Mokuba, " Could sleep in your room with you, while the priest could sleep with me." He smiled lecherously.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "But what about Yami? And Anzu? And . . . um . . . Kiroko?"

That's when everyone started to speak up, all talking over one another, trying to get them a room or place to bunk in Ryou's house(even though some of them could have gone home.)

Yuugi, who was sitting next to Ryou, spoke up. "Um . . . Ryou . . . where will I sleep? Unless you think I should go home . . . " The teen started stuttering and rambling on nervously, "I don't mind if you do or whatever, it's just I thought that yo-"

Blushing brightly, Ryou said . . . a little too loudly than he meant to, "Oh no! Yuugi, you're going to sleep in my room, with me!"

That silenced everyone in the room, even Yami who was ready to kill, just to sleep in the same room with Kaiba.

Bakura whistled suggestively, "Go, Hikari! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Mostly everyone else in the room was smirking knowingly, except for Yuugi and Ryou, who were blushing, and Kiroko and Anzu who had missed the innuendo.

Even Mokuba looked on knowingly, "Heh . . . I didn't know you guys did that kind of stuff." He laughed.

To say Ryou and Yuugi blushed red, would be like saying the sun is hot. It was just an understatement.

**---**

It took them the better half of the hour to decide where everyone would sleep. Yami, of course, didn't let Bakura get away with sleeping, alone, in a room with Kaiba. And Mokuba vowed he would die before anyone put him in a room with Anzu or her ditzy friend. Kaiba seconded the motion.

So Ryou, trying to maintain his innocent image, volunteered to let Mokuba share a room with him and Yuugi. Being sure to let everyone know that he and Yuugi had no intention of doing anything even remotely similar to what Yami and Kaiba, or Bakura and Kaiba did.

Anzu made a promise(to herself) that she wouldn't leave the house, unless Yami left, too(which wasn't happening.)

And Kiroko grabbed a spot on the couch, not being too picky about where she slept, as long as Kaiba was within a 50-foot radius.

So . . . it was settled. Yami, Seto, and Bakura would bunk(somehow) in the evil Albino's room, while Yuugi, Mokuba, and Ryou would bunk in the kinder Albino's room. Anzu's place of slumber was undecided, but from the looks of things, she was either going home, or sleeping in the living room with Kiroko. It was now, her choice to decide.

When Kaiba didn't protest the idea of bedding in a room with Yami and Bakura, Yuugi became curious. It wasn't in his innocent nature to think such perverted thoughts, but he couldn't help to wonder if he'd be kept up all night by loud moans and pleasure-filled cries for 'more!'.

He, kind of . . . well . . . actually, he completely expected Kaiba to burst into a rage-filled, completely logical argument about why he shouldn't be locked-overnight-in a room with two ass-horny men. But instead, Yuugi-and the other occupants of the room- were gifted with nonchalance.

The brunette just strolled, stoically, out of the livingroom, and into Bakura's room(which was clearly labeled on the door 'Bakura's Room'.)

Yami, of course, immediately followed, soon stalked by Anzu, than Bakura, who was busy taking rated X videos into the bedroom.

Looking over at Mokuba, than at Yuugi (and a peak at Kiroko) Ryou smiled. "I'll put the groceries away, while you two . . . er . . . three watch the news. Let's see how things unfold at the Kaiba Mansion, hm?"

Mokuba nodded, sitting next to Kiroko (she was suspiciously quiet), while Yuugi followed Ryou into the kitchen. "I'll help." He mumbled as Mokuba flicked on the Television.

**---**

Kaiba wasted no time, upon entering Bakura's room. He tossed all the Tomb Robber's clothes, which were on the bed, onto the floor, and plopped down on the bed. Pulling out his cell, he called his publicist again, finally getting an answer.

As Yami, then Anzu, and eventually Bakura walked into the room, they were . . . to say the least, disturbed at the words Kaiba was hissing through the phone to his publicist. The poor guy-Kami-sama forbid, his publicist be a woman- on the other line was probably crying by now.

Rest assured, by the end of that phone call . . . a good deal of people would either be fired, in danger, or in tears.

Anzu quickly turned and left the room, pulling Yami, roughly with her. When they stepped into the hall, she slammed the door, turning to Yami with wide eyes.

"Why'd you do that?!" Yami growled, "Now, Bakura has an upper hand!"

Shaking the ex-Pharaoh, Anzu 'sh'ed him. "You've got to help me." She whined, "Kaiba's really ticked off. I...I think . . . it might have something to do with what I . . . with what I said at the . . . Market . . . "

Yami stared at her a moment. She really, like seriously, just realized that she was the cause of all of this. Wow.

"No shit, Sherlock." Yami mumbled, "Kaiba's gonna kick your ass. Your best bet, is to get the hell out of here."

Anzu whined, looping her arms around Yami's neck and dropping her head on his shoulder. "You've got to help me! He likes you . . . you're like . . . his . . . friend . . . in a weird way . . . since you guys are enemies and all."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Right." He mumbled, "Anyhow . . . Let's see what I can do." He thought a moment.

Sure, he disliked Anzu. Hate was such a strong word, so disliked intensely, fit better. Yea, so he disliked(intensely) Anzu, but still, there was no reason to let Kaiba . . . actually, there was. But there was no justice in letting Kaiba torture Anzu, than haunt her for the rest of her life, forcing her to either kill herself, or live isolated on an abandoned island, eating bugs and coconuts for the rest of her life . . .

"Get Bakura out of the room . . . and I'll try to . . . talk . . . Seto into a calmer mood, maybe get him to forgive you."

Anzu grinned, leaning down to plant a wet kiss on Yami's lips, but pulling back before he could pull away. "Thanks! I knew you cared enough to risk it all for me!"

Rolling his eyes again, Yami sighed. "Sure . . . call it what you want . . . " As Anzu rushed back into the room to gather (somehow) Bakura, Yami mumbled, "I call it fucking Seto senseless . . . "(1)

**---TBC---**

**(1)- **in case you didn't get it . . . Anzu thinks that Yami is helping her, so she thinks he's caring for her . . . but in all actuality, Yami just wants to be alone with Kaiba, screw him, and as a result, perhaps Kaiba will forget all about killing Anzu . . . or not.

**A.N.-** Whew! It's been a while! So sorry for the uber lateness! I owe you all at least four chapters . . . but I can't say when they'll be posted. I'm running out of inspiration for this fic. No more ideas are coming to me! So this fic will probably have longer update intervals, than TWPM or Void. So Sorry. But look on the bright side, at least I haven't abandoned the fic!

Thanks for the last reviews. They were wonderful! I enjoy reading them, and love writing this! Review please! And I'll write some more! Hopefully soon!

Also! Join my Yahoo! Group: Yaoi Pocky. The link is on my profile page! You can post your fics, and get notified for updates to mine!

-Niiro Yuuyake


End file.
